


My Love Begins With Unlucky

by Step129807



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step129807/pseuds/Step129807
Summary: Hinata Shouyou Ketiban sial karena tidak sengaja menggores mobil mewah dan parahnya lagi Shouyou kepergok yang punya mobil.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> -Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> -Warning: Ooc, Oc, Typo  
> -Bahasa tidak baku  
> -Efek samping habis baca, ditanggung sendiri

Hinata Shouyou gadis berkepribadian ceria, Kelewatan ceria malahan. Harus terkena sial karena tidak sengaja mengores mobil mewah dan parahnya lagi Shouyou kepergok yang punya mobil.

 

"Oi, ka-!"

 

Belum sempat lelaki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Shouyou sudah duluan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan pria tampan dengan wajah bengong dibelakang nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh! Boge! Hinata Boge! Apa yang otak kecil mu itu pikirkan?! Harusnya sekali lihat saja kau sudah tau kalau itu mobil mahal boge, tapi kenapa kau malah menggosok voucher berhadiah di atasnya?! Mana tulisan di vouchernya coba lagi! Bukannya dapat untung malah ketiban sial!"

 

Shouyou hanya bisa murung sambil memeluk lututnya di atas kasur Kageyama. Maksud hati datang kerumah sahabat buat diberi semangat eh, malah kena omelan.  _'Dasar cowok nggak peka'_  Ujar Shouyou dalam hati, andai tau bakal kaya gini mending dia kerumah Yachi aja tadi.

 

"Aku terlalu bersemangat menggesek vouchernya, koinnya malah keluar jalur dan menggesek mobilnya deh. Kau kan tau uang bulan ku makin menipis padahal baru awal bulan! Seharusnya sebagai sesama anak rantau kau tau Kageyama no Baka. " ujar Shouyou lemah bagai anak sapi yang engga diberi asupan susu.

 

"Itu kan salah lu sendiri boge! Siapa suruh makan banyak banyak sampai harus hutang dengan Tsukishima segala." Kageyama pun ikut duduk disamping gadis berambut orange itu. Pria berusia 20 tahun itu tidak habis pikir kenapa sahabat nya ini begitu ceroboh dan bodohnya.

 

"Apa dia sempat melihat wajahmu?"

 

"Kurasa iya atau tidak, tapi kuyakin dia hanya melihat bagian belakang ku saja."

  
"Cih, kalau dia melaporkan mu ke polisi, sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk menangkap mu."

 

Badan Shouyou pun bergetar, ia ketakutan membayangkan dirinya dibalik jeruji besi. Mau diletakkan dimana wajah ayah dan ibunya kalau tahu anak gadisnya bikin malu keluarga. Bukannya kuliah sungguh-sungguh di kota orang! Malah bikin masalah dan masuk penjara. Namanya pasti langsung dicoret dari kartu keluarga.

 

"Tidaaakkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!" teriak Shouyou yang membuat telinga Kageyama berdengung.

  
"Berisik bodoh! Aku ini laki-laki, nanti kira tetangga aku ini lagi grep grep elu boge!"

 

Shouyou pun mendapatkan ciuman dari bantal yang ada ilernya Kageyama di wajah imutnya.

 

"Aku harus bagaimana mana dong? Aku tidak mau masuk penjara, Ahoyama!" Shouyou pun memeluk erat badan Kageyama.

  
"tenanglah, dia kan belum melihat wajahmu! Jadi kau akan aman. Banyak sekali yang warna rambutnya sama kaya mu di Tokyo ini." ujar Kageyama sambil berusaha melepas pelukan maut Shouyou.

 

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Shouyou pergi ke Kampus dengan perasaan was-was, ia takut sudah dilaporkan oleh pemilik mobil. Ia hanya merasa lega saat sudah sampai dikampus.

  
"Hinata-chan! " panggil seorang gadis pirang imut.

"Ah, Yachi! Ohayo... Aku lapar banget loh... "

  
"Ini sudah siang loh, Chibi..." ujar Tsukishima yang kebetulan lewat.

  
"Bakashima! Baru ketemu udah bikin kesal."

  
Yachi pun tersenyum simpul mendengar omelan Shouyou." Hinata, bisa aku minta tolong...?"

 

"Tentu...."

  
"Tolong bawakan tas ini keruangan Ushijima-san." Yachi pun menyerahkan tas cokelat besar itu.

"Berat, tega sekali Ushijima- sensei menyuruh mu membawakan ini. "

 

"Beliau bilang ini tas punya tamu yang sedang menunggu di ruangannya. Beliau tidak bisa membawanya karena dipanggil Oikawa-sensei tadi."

 

"Hmm, okey aku akan mengatar ini." ucap Shouyou sambil tersenyum lebar. Yachi pun menyatukan telapak tangannya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala.

 

"Maaf Hinata, aku merepotkan mu."

 

"Tidak apa, aku mengatar ini dulu yah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Boge!" panggil Kageyama yang kebetulan lewat.

 

"Apaan sih!" sahut Shouyou sambil merenggut imut.

 

"Mau kemana? "

 

"Ke ruangan Ushijima-sensei. "

 

"Kenetulan aku juga mau kesana."

 

"Ngapain? Sensei enggak ada di ruangan, yang ada cuma tamunya aja."

 

"Tamunya itu teman lama ku."

 

"Hmm, Kageyama punya teman lain? Eeeww kok aku ngeri yah."

 

"Boge! Dia itu seniorku waktu ikut kamp latihan timnas waktu Sma dulu."

 

"Hmm, berati seumuran dong dengan kita."

 

"Tidak, waktu aku baru masuk camp pelatihan itu dia sudah masuk timnas Senior."

 

"Ehhh, Siapa? Kok aku nggak tau."

 

"Tentu saja, yang kau tau cuma Little Giant."

 

Tak terasa mereka pun sampai di depan ruangan Ushijima. Kageyama pun mengetuk dan membuka pintu itu.

 

Awalnya Shouyou santai saja melihat pria berambut warna kuning kecoklatan itu, sampai saat dia melihat wajahnya. Shouyou merasakan tubuh mungilnya bergetar dan perutnya jadi sakit. Ia pun bersembunyi dibelakang Kageyama.

 

_'Itu kan pemilik mobil kemarin! Kenapa ia harus ada disini?! Tapi kok warna rambutnya beda? Baka! Warna rambut bisa diubah dalam sehari.'_

 

"Kageyama-kun lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabar mu?" pria itu pun melirik Shouyou yang ada di belakang Kageyama.

 

"Eto...?"

  
Kageyama pun menarik tangan Shouyou supaya berdiri di sampingnya.

 

"Di-" 

 

"Aku kesini cuma mengantar ini. " ujar Shouyou yang memotong ucapan Kageyama ia pun menyerah kan tas tadi secara mendadak lalu membungkukan badannya.

 

"Permisi! "

 

Saat hendak melarikan diri ia menabrak dada bidang seseorang, ia pun hampir terjatuh kebelakang kalo tidak ditahan lengan kokoh dipingangnya.

 

"Kau tak apa?" suara datar pria yang ditabrak Shouyou menyadarkannya. Pupil mata coklat besar itu bun membulat saat tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya.

 

 _'Ada dua! Mereka ada dua!'_ teriak Shouyou dalam hati.

 

 

p align=


	2. Why this happened to me?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Kami-sama, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Natsu, Kageyama, Tsukishima! Siapa pun tolong aku! Sepertinya aku mau dibunuh, aku janji enggak bakal ngutang lagi, enggak bakal boros saat belanja makan, enggak bakal muntah sembarangan tempat lagi... '  
> Osamu pun menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Shouyou disampingnya.  
> "Kenapa kita berhenti disini... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> Warning:  
> \- Ooc, Ic, Typo.  
> -Bahasa tidak baku.  
> -Osamu jadi mesum.  
> -Efek samping habis baca, ditanggung sendiri.  
> -Female Hinata Shouyou

"Kau tak apa?" Suara datar pria yang ditabrak Shouyou menyadarkannya. Pupil mata coklat besar itu pun membulat saat tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya.  


_'Ada dua! Mereka ada dua!'_ Teriak Shouyou dalam hati.

 

Lelaki itu pun menyeringai tipis, Shouyou yang melihat seringai itu pun dibuat merinding. Shouyou pun bergegas melepaskan diri dan belari keluar.

  
“Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apa dia takut dengan Osamu...? “ tanya Atsumu.

 

“Mungkin dia mau boker... “ kata Kageyama asal.

 

Osamu pun makin menyeringai lebar tanpa ketahuan dua lelaki kurang peka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gila! Gila! Gila! "Ucap Shouyou dalam kecepatan penuh menuju Toilet. Perutnya sakit. Ini semua gara-gara dua orang itu. Bagaimana bisa Kageyama sang sahabat tercinta dan tersayang itu berteman dengan sang pemilik mobil yang telah dilecehkan oleh Shouyou! Sungguh dunia tidak selebar daun kelor.

 

"Au!" Shouyou kembali menabrak seseorang.

 

“Eh, maaf... Aku tidak melihat mu karena terlalu kecil... “ ujar Tsukishima dengan nada mengejek andalannya.

 

“Hmm, tak apa...” ujar Shouyou dengan wajah yang mendadak tua.

 

“Oi, kau kenapa? “ ujar Tsukishima bingung, tapi yang ditanya malah berlalu bergitu saja tidak mendengarkan lagi apa yang diucapkan sahabat asinnya.

 

Shouyou pun membasuh wajahnya di Toilet. “Cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan Kami-sama, sekarang aku harus bagaimana...“

 

Shouyou pun berjalan keluar dan sekali lagi ia menabrak dada seseorang.

 

“Hai...”

 

Bulu kuduk Shouyou langsung berdiri ia pun menatap wajah pria setinggi 183 cm itu.

 

“Kenapa kau lari, hmm? Tidak mau tanggung jawab... “ ujar Osamu sambil membelai pipi Shouyou.

 

“Hiiiiih!!!!"

 

Shouyou pun mencoba lari, tapi belum sempat mengambil langkah seribu. Sebuah tangan kekar sudah menangkap pinggangnya dan mengangkat nya layaknya karung.

 

“Hey! Lepaskan aku!” Shouyou pun terus berontak sampai tidak sadar sepatunya terlepas sebelah.

 

“Tolong!” teriaknya, tapi tidak ada yang menggubris gadis mungil itu. Siapa juga yang bakal notice, mereka pikir kalian pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

 

Osamu pun mengambil Handphone nya dan menelepon seseorang.

 

“Moshi moshi, ada apa samu?”

 

“Aku pulang, kau ikut Ushijima atau Kageyama-kun aja.”

 

“Eh! Tunggu, itu kan mobil k-“ Belum sempat Atsamu menyelesaikan perkataannya sang kembaran langsung saja mematikan panggilnya.

 

“lepaskan!!!!” teriak Shouyou lebih kencang lagi dan membuat Satpam yang berjaga-jaga mendatangi mereka berdua.

 

“Ano, ada apa ini? Kenapa Hinata-chan kau angkat seperti itu?“

 

“Asahi-san tolong aku!” ujar Shouyou dengan nada memelas. 

 

“Ah, maaf kalau kekasih ku sangat ribut. Kami baru saja bertengkar. Dan aku mau menyelesaikannya, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan ku.” Ujar Osamu dengan nada yang datar tapi tetap meyakinkan, tangannya pun sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat shouyou.

 

“Kyaaa! Bohong! Itu bohong!“

 

Azumane yang mendengarkan pun hanya bisa mengela nafas dan menatap Shouyou.

 

“Hinata-chan, kau harus mendengarkan dulu penjelasan pacarmu. Jangan keras kepala yah, kalau begitu saya Permisi dulu” ujar Azumane sok bijak.

 

“Eh! Asahi-san tidak percaya padaku! Asahi-san! “ teriak Shouyou.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih, Baka Samu! Dasar saudara durhaka! Tobio-kun apa kau masih lama disini?"

 

"Hari ini dosennya tidak masuk jadi aku mau langsung pulang saja."

 

"Aku ikut yah, mobil ku dibawa Osamu... "

 

"Pulang saja dengan Ushijima-sensei."

 

"Dia pulangnya masih lama."

 

"Mobil ku jelek, tidak mewah seperti punyamu."

 

"Aku mau pulang dengan Tobio-kun."

 

"Menjijikan senpai, aku tidak mau pulang denganmu."

 

"Tapi aku mau pulangnya dengan mu..."

 

"Tidak."

 

"Iih, Tobio-kun jahat! Aku ngambek nih! "

 

"Tidak peduli."

 

"Ikut Yah..."

 

"Enggak... "

 

"Yah..."

 

"Enggak. "

 

Mereka terus seperti itu tanpa sadar sudah ada Ushijima yang berdiri didepan pintu memperhatikan mereka berdua. 

 

"Menjijikan, dasar Maho..."

 

"Eh? Ushijima, ini hanya bercanda... "

 

"Ushijima-sensei, tolong aku dari predator ini..."

 

"Oi!"

 

"Atsumu kau apakan murid ku?"

 

"Sudah ku bilang itu hanya bercanda! Yang aku mau hanyalah ikut nebeng!!!"

 

Semi yang kebetulan lewat pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat drama dadakan itu. "Aku nggak kenal mereka, nggak kenal." ucapnya sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Turunkan aku! Ini namanya penculikan... " teriak Shouyou sambil mewek dan yang ditanya diam aja.

 

"Aku ngamuk nih!"

 

"Silahkan saja dan biaya kerugian yang harus kau bayar makin besar."

 

Shouyou pun langsung diam dan memperhatikan jalanan yang mulai sepi.

 

"Eh, ini kemana? Ini jalannya kok makin sepi?"

 

Osamu pun membelokan mobilnya kearah sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar yang dibaliknya hanya ada tanah kosong. 

 

_'Kami-sama, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Natsu, Kageyama, Tsukishima! Siapa pun tolong aku! Sepertinya aku mau dibunuh, aku janji enggak bakal ngutang lagi, enggak bakal boros saat belanja makan, enggak bakal muntah sembarangan tempat lagi...'_

 

Osamu pun menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Shouyou disampingnya.

  
"Kenapa kita berhenti disini... "

 

"Ini tanah milik ku, sangat sepi yah..."

 

Shouyou menahan nafasnya dan sedikit melebarkan matanya, ia menatap Osamu was-was bercampur takut.

 

"Kira-kira apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan mu, hmm?"

 

Jok tempat duduk Shouyou pun diturunkan dan tiba-tiba saja Osamu sudah diatas tubuh gadis mungil itu.

 

"Hiiih!" teriak Shouyou ketakutan dan membuat Osamu menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tobio-kun nanti kita mampir ke Starb*cks dulu yah, aku mau beli puding..."

 

"Ha'i."

 

"Heh! Siapa yang membuang sepatu sembarangan? Aku hampir terjatuh kerena menginjaknya..." ujar Atsumu sambil memungut sepatu wedges berwarna putih itu.

 

"Senpai, bisa aku liat sebentar? Itu seperti sepatu teman ku." Kageyama pun memperhatikan sepatu itu dengan serius. _'Ini kan sepatu kesayangan Hinata, belum lunas lagi bayarannya.'_

 

"Hmm, Tobio-kun? " panggil Atsumu pun memotong lamunan Kageyama, ia meletakkan sepatu itu didalam tasnya.

 

"Ayo, senpai..." ujar Kageyama yang menyampingkan firasat tidak enaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab, hmm?" bisik Osamu ditelinga Shouyou.

 

"Maaf sudah mengores mobil mu, aku akan membayarnya dengan menyicil." Ujar Shouyou sambil menahan geli saat merasakan nafas Osamu di lehernya.

 

"Uangmu tidak akan cukup... " Osamu pun menatap wajah Shouyou, ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Shouyou.

 

"Aku tau bagaimana caranya kau akan membayarnya... "

 

"Hmm!" Osamu pun menempel bibirnya diatas bibir Shouyou, saat Shouyou ingin memberontak kedua tangannya dicengkaram erat oleh tangan kanan Osamu. Dan tangan kirinnya sedang sibuk mengelus dan mencekaram pinggang nya, tangan itu terus naik sampai kebagian paling menonjol ditubuh Shouyou. Ia meremas bongkahan daging besar itu dan membuat Shouyou memekik dan berontak. Kesempatan ini tidak di sia-siakan Osamu, ia memasukkan lidahnya dan mengobrak abik isi mulut Shouyou. Saat dirasanya gadis itu mulai kehabisan nafas, barulah Osamu melepaskan pagutannya. Memberikan gadis itu waktu beberapa detik sebelum kembali menyerang bibir yang mulai memerah dan membengkak itu.

 

Dan setelah sekian menit lamanya, Osamu akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dan matanya bergerak memperhatikan bagaimana bibir memar basah gadis di depannya langsung terbuka lebar mencari pasokan udara. Dari sudut bibir gadis itu, saliva mengalir turun membuat jalur kecil menuju dagu. Ia pun menjilat saliva yang mengalir itu sambil meremas dada Shouyou.

 

"Ah! Lepaskan brengsek!"

 

"Kau bisa membayar kerugian yang aku alami dengan ini, Sayang... " bisiknya sambil mengecup leher jenjang Shouyou. Dan detik itu juga Shouyou menebak kalau ibunya lupa mendoakan keselamatannya untuk bulan ini saat mengunjungi kuil.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
**To be continued**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> Ini chepter keduanya, semoga Suka...  
> sebenarnya ini pernah publish di FFN dan udah sampai Chapter 12, sepertinya aku akan post semua chapter dari 1 sampai 12 kesini dulu... lalu lanjut membuat sambungannya di sini dan FFN.  
> Jangan lupa tinggalkan Kudos dan Comment...


	3. My father once said...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Kalau nanti kamu ketemu gadis yang kamu suka, lansung ambil aja. Jangan kelamaan pdkt kalau perlu hamili aja ceweknya supaya nikahnya dengan kamu aja.' begitulah amanat sang Papah yang sangat tidak patut di coba, meskipun begitu Osamu sedang ingin melakukannya pada gadis mungil berambut orange itu.  
> Sang Papah juga pernah bilang. 'Cewek itu hatinya lembut. Kalau dia bilang dia tidak suka kamu, Langsung aja lempar dia keatas ranjang. Kadang cinta itu bermulai dari ranjang.' Osamu pun tersenyum mengingat nasihat sang Papah yang sekali lagi tidak patut di contoh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> Warning:  
> \- Ooc, Ic, Typo.  
> -Bahasa tidak baku.  
> -Osamu jadi mesum.  
> -Efek samping habis baca, ditanggung sendiri.  
> -Jangan tiru Papah Osamu dan Atsumu.  
> -Female Hinata Shouyou  
> Explanation:  
> Flashback: ...  
> Falshback end: ...

"Kau bisa membayar kerugian yang aku alami dengan ini, Sayang... " bisiknya sambil mengecup leher jenjang Shouyou. Dan detik itu juga Shouyou menebak kalau ibunya lupa mendoakan keselamatannya untuk bulan ini saat mengunjungi kuil.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Entah kenapa perasaan Kageyama enggak enak dari dia pulang tadi, padahal sudah ditraktir Frappuccino sama Atsumu tapi tetap aja perasaan menganjal ini tidak hilang-hilang. Ia pun membongkar isi tasnya dan menemukan sepatu wedges Shouyou.

 

**DEG!**

 

Perasaan tidak nyaman itu terus menjadi-jadi dia pun menelpon Shouyou.

 

"Moshi moshi," Suara Shouyou yang agak serak sama seperti habis menangis membuat Kageyama khawatir.

 

"Oi, Kau kenapa?"

 

"Kageyama..." Shouyou pun mulai menangis lagi.

 

"Tunggu aku akan kesana."

 

Kageyama pun dengan terburu-buru keluar daripintu Apartemennya. Saat sudah setengah jalan handphone Kageyama bergetar lagi.

 

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Hinata?"

 

"Tolong sekalian bawakan makanan aku lapar."

 

perempatan siku-siku pun muncul di pelipis Kageyama.

 

"Kau menangis bukan karena lapar kan?"

 

"Tentu saja tidak, hanya kebetulan saja aku lapar..."

 

"Boge! Aku akan membelikanmu kare! Boge!"

 

" Makas-" Belum selesai Shouyou mengucapkan terimakasih Kageyama sudah menutup telponnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ih! Kageyama kok gitu... "

 

Shouyou pun menghela nafas dan menatap langit-langit apartemen kecilnya, pikirannya melayang saat bersama Osamu tadi.

 

...

 

"Aku akan membayarnya mengunakan uang ku sendiri! Aku tidak mau dibeginikan!" ucap Shouyou sambil menangis.

 

"Aku tidak mau uang mu, terima saja nasib mu..." sahut Osamu dingin.

 

"Kau brengsek! Kau pikir aku wanita murahan! " Shouyou pun memukul dada Osamu yang masih diatas tubuh mungilnya.

 

"Kau tidak murahan Sayang, karena hanya aku yang menyentuh mu." Osamu pun mengecup hidung mungil Shouyou sebelum kembali ke kursi mengemudi.

 

"Asin! Lap dulu hidung mu, ada ingusnya... " Osamu pun memberikan tisu untuk gadis yang masih menangis itu.

 

_'Jadi ingus itu rasanya asin.'_ gumam mereka berdua dalam hati.

 

"Apa hubungan mu dengan Kageyama-kun?"

 

"Bukan urusan mu... "

 

Mendengar jawaban yang kurang mengenakan Osamu pun menatap tajam Shouyou.

 

"Hiii! Dia sahabat ku dari kecil!!!" teriak Shouyou ketakutan.

 

"Pacar punya?"

 

Shouyou hanya menggeleng lemah.

 

"Bagus, siapa saja teman pria mu?"

 

"Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi."

 

"Hanya itu?"

 

Shouyou pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

 

"Jangan pernah mengadukan perbuatan ku ini kepada siapapun, mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasih ku."

 

"Eh! Aku enggak mau jadi pacar mu... " Shouyou pun menggeleng dengan cepat.

 

"Kau harus mau, kalau tidak belikan aku mobil baru merek Maybach Exelero. Itu sama seperti yang kau gores waktu itu." ucap Osamu, ia pun mengusap kepala orange itu dengan lembut. "Kau mengerti kan, Sayang..."

 

"Itu namanya pemaksaan! "

 

"Mengerti kan, Sayang..." ulang Osamu dengan nada yang dingin.

 

"Hiii, Iya... "

 

"Aku lupa menanyakan nama mu, Siapa nama mu?" ujarnya sambil memutar stir mobil nya megarah keluar gerbang.

 

"Hinata Shouyou... " ucap Shouyou sambil menahan sakit perut mau boker. Efek samping karena ia kebanyakan merasakan takut hari ini.

 

"Nama ku Miya Osamu. Tunjukkan arah tempat tinggal mu."

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil berwarna merah itu pun berhenti didepan gedung apartemen sederhana, saat hendak membuka pintu mobil Shouyou dicegah Osamu.

 

"Berikan handphone mu." ucap Osamu dengan nada memerintah namun masih ada nada malasnya juga. Karena takut di iya-iya kan lagi Shouyou pun dengan cepat memberikan handphone -nya.

 

_Ai yai yai, I'm your little butterfly~_

Shouyou pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar nada dering Osamu.

 

_'Cakep cakep tapi aneh kamu bang, hobi makan micin yah...'_ pikir Shouyou.

 

"Itu nomor telpon ku, mulai sekarang aku lah yang akan mengatar dan menjemput mu kemana pun." ucap Osamu dengan nada yang mutlak tidak bisa dibantah.

 

_'Terserahmu, Bang...'_

 

Shouyou pun keluar dan melihat mobil mewah itu melaju menjauhi dirinya, ia pun mulai menangis meratapi nasib sialnya.

 

...

 

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

 

Suara ketokan kasar pada pintu apartemennya membuyarkan lamunan Shouyou.

 

"Iya, iya! Pintu ku bisa rusak tau!" teriak Shouyou.

 

Ia pun membuka pintu itu dan langsung disambut wajah Kageyama yang kasut. Sang tamu langsung saja Masuk dan duduk lalu menaruh bungkus makanan keatas meja Shouyou.

 

"Oi! Ganti baju mu. Kenapa kau harus pakai baju yang seperti itu terus setiap kali aku datang." ucap Kageyama saat melihat pakaian yang dipakai Shouyou.

 

"Apa yang salah dengan baju ku." balas Shouyou sambil menatap bajunya.

 

Gadis mungil ini hanya mengunakan tank top berwarna merah dan pants berwarna hitam.

 

"Walaupun kita sudah berteman dari kecil tetap saja aku ini seorang pria yang sehat, kau mau aku grep grep... " Kageyama pun membuat kedua tangannya bergera meremas-remas udara. 

 

"Kau bilang tidak akan pernah nafsu pada ku."

 

"Dada mu tambah besar, aku jadi pengen memegangnya."

 

Sepontan saja Shouyou langsung menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

 

"Kageyama hentai!" teriak Shouyou, ia pun berjalan dengan cepat kearah lemari dan langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi. Kageyama yang melihat pun sedikit menyeringai.

 

Setelah mengganti pakaian Shouyou pun langsung memakan makanan bawaan Kageyama.

 

"Jadi kenapa kau menangis saat ku telpon, hmm?"

 

Shouyou pun sedikit tersentak dan membuat kerutan kecil di dahi Kageyama.

 

"I-Itu ka-karena... " Shouyou meneguk kare yang ada di mulutnya dengan susah payah,

 

"Aku kehilangan sepatu kesayangan ku!" ucap Shouyou dengan kaku.

 

Kageyama pun mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Shouyou.

 

"Eh! Kau menemukannya yah, makasih Kageyama..." ucap Shouyou sambil tersenyum lebar.

 

"Kenapa itu bisa lepas?"

 

**DEG!**

 

Shouyou pun menjadi gugup, ia pun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

 

"Itu karena aku berusaha lari dari paman penjual di kantin, aku ditagih hutang sama dia." ucap Shouyou sambil ketawa gaje.

 

"Cih! Berapa kali aku bilang perutmu itu dikondisikan! Ngutang terus, kasihan paman Tanaka engga dapat untung gara-gara kau, Boge!"

 

"Tapi kan sudah aku bayar pakai uangnya Tsukishima..."

 

"Boge!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa badan Shouyou tidak pernah gemuk walau makannya sangat banyak, jawabnya gampang. Shouyou itu kalau olahraga minimal jogging nya 6 km, seperti sekarang waktu baru menunjukkan 06.00 masih sangat pagi. Ayam baru mau berkokok, tapi Shouyou sudah berlari 3 km kuat kan? Dulu waktu masih Sma bukan hanya ikut ekskul voli putri tapi ia juga masuk ekskul voli putra, kenapa bisa masuk voli putra? Ya karena Shouyou itu kohai-nya kesayangan Sugawara, setiap kali liat Shouyou naluri keibuan Sugawara keluar rasanya mau meluk Shouyou aja, sampai pelatih Ukai aja nggak berani menegur kalau Sugawara berkehendak.

 

Daichi dan yang lainnya sebenarnya curiga kalau Sugawara itu sebenarnya modus tapi yang namanya Sugawara sudah berkehendak maka tidak ada ada yang berani membantah, bahaya kalau di bantah bisa terjadi perang dunia ke 3.  
Okey, balik lagi ke Shouyou yang sudah menempuh jarak 4 km, namun ia berhenti berlari saat mereasakan Handphonenya bergetar.

 

_'Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini yang nelpon?'_ Batin Shouyou.

 

_'Ayang? Sejak kapan aku punya ayang?'_ ia pun dengan ragu menjawab.

 

"Moshi Moshi, Hinata desu..."

 

"Hm, apa hari ini kau ada jadwal kuliah?"

 

"Eh, i-ini O-Osamu-kun?"

 

"Apa kau ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?"

 

"Hari ini tidak ada, tapi aku ada janji den-"

 

"Kalau begitu kau akan bersamaku seharian."

 

"Tapi aku sudah janji dengan Kiyoko-san untuk menemani membeli buku." ujar Shouyou sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

 

"Baiklah, aku akan melaporkan mu ke polisi." Suara datar bernada ancaman itu pun membuat Shouyou ketakutan, tiba-tiba saja perutnya sakit.

 

"Baiklah aku akan bersamamu... " bisiknya sambil menahan ingin boker.

 

"Aku jemput kau jam 10, sampai jumpa nanti Sayang." Shouyou pun mendengar nada kecupan di Handphone yang menurut gadis imut itu malah menyeramkan.

 

Setelah sambungan dari Osamu terputus, Ia pun mencari kontak seseorang.

 

"Moshi-moshi, Shouyou ada apa menelepon pagi-pagi sekali?"

 

"Kaa-chan, aku kan pernah bilang jangan sampai lupa mendoakanku supaya aku terhindar dari kesialan. Pasti kaa-chan lupakan?"

 

"Hmm? Kaa-chan selalu mendoakan mu kok? Mungkin kau sedang lelah saja karena tugas mu, sudah dulu ya, Kaa-chan mau membuat sarapan untuk Tou-chan dan Nat-Chan."

 

"Hm, baiklah Kaa-chan."

 

"Aku sayang kamu~"

 

"Aku juga... " Shouyou pun berlari ke rumah dengan mewek. Ia tidak percaya kata-kata ibunya, ibunya pasti bohong. Buktinya ia Ketiban sial dan parahnya lagi Shouyou dipaksa menjadi kekasih lelaki macam Osamu.

 

"Nasib-nasib..." bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Osamu pernah di bilang Papahnya.

 

_'Kalau nanti kamu ketemu gadis yang kamu suka, lansung ambil aja. Jangan kelamaan pdkt kalau perlu hamili aja ceweknya supaya nikahnya dengan kamu aja.'_ begitulah amanat sang Papah yang sangat tidak patut di coba, meskipun begitu Osamu sedang ingin melakukannya pada gadis mungil berambut orange itu.

 

Sang Papah juga pernah bilang. _'Cewek itu hatinya lembut. Kalau dia bilang dia tidak suka kamu, Langsung aja lempar dia keatas ranjang. Kadang cinta itu bermulai dari ranjang.'_ Osamu pun tersenyum mengingat nasihat sang Papah yang sekali lagi tidak patut di contoh.

 

Osamu kamu nggak berencana menghamili Shouyou kan?

 

Osamu sekali lagi melihat pantulannya di cermin dan tersenyum dengan tipis. Sang kembaran yang kebetulan melihatnya dari belakang pun merinding. Atsumu pasti berpikir kalau kembarannya ini sudah gila.

 

"Ngapain kau disitu? Itukan puding ku." Osamu pun menatap sang kembaran yang wajahnya sok polos itu.

 

"Ini pudingku, puding mu masih dalam kulkas. Kau juga ngapain memakai jaket ku?"

 

"Pergi sana..."

 

"Mentang-mentang udah punya apartemen sendiri main mengusir aja, belum punya apartemen sendiri." Ujar Atsumu sambil berekspresi imut yang menurut Osamu malah membuatnya enek.

 

"Najis! Pergi sana, aku mau membawa pacar ku kesini."

 

Atsumu pun berwajah horor saat mendengar perkataan kembarannya.

 

"Eh? Aku enggak salah dengar kan? "

 

"Tidak, pulang sana..."

 

Osamu melewati Atsumu dengan santai nya tanpa peduli seperti apa wajah kembarannya.

 

"Kau tak berencana mengikuti nasihat Papah kan? "

 

Osamu pun berhenti sesaat dan berbalik menatap Atsumu sambil menyeringai lebar.

 

"Sebagai anak yang baik kita harus mengikuti apa kata orang tua kan."

 

Shouyou persiapkan rahimmu untuk melahirkan anak yang sehat dan cerdas yah...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hallo, pemirsa yang berbudiman, bertemu lagi dengan saya Reporter Akaashi Keiji. Hari ini saya akan memberitahukan pemenang voucher berhadiah 7 miliar. Langsung saja bagaimana berasaan anda memenangkan hadiah 7 miliar Bakuto-san?" seorang Reporter cantik padahal dia laki terlihat tengah menyodorkan mikrofon kepada laki-kali bermata burung hantu disampingnya.

 

"Aku sangat beruntung, hey! Hey! Hey! Padahal aku cuma dapat dari Voucher yang jatuh dijalan hahahaha!!!" 

 

"Jadi maksudmu, kau mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya milik orang lain, Bokuto-san?"

 

"Akaashii!!! Jangan bertanya seolah-olah aku pencuri!"

 

"Sekian dan terima kasih atas perhatian para permisa dirumah. Saya Akaashi keiji melaporkan."

 

"Hey! Akaashi dengar kan ak-"

 

Saluran berita itu pun berganti menjadi iklan komersial, Shouyou yang menonton pun hanya bisa menatap iri televisi didepannya.

 

"Enaknya, yang aku dapatkan malah menggores mobil mewah orang sialan itu." bisiknya sambil memasang Lip Tint berwarna pink.

 

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

 

Shouyou pun bergegas membuka pintu dan dihadiahi kecupan manis di bibir oleh Osamu.

 

"Kau sudah siap, Sayang? " tanya Osamu.

 

"Tunggu aku mengambil tas ku dulu."

 

Setelah mengambil tasnya tangan mungil gadis itu pun digengam dengan lembut oleh Osamu, Shouyou pun sedikit tersipu karena perilaku manis Osamu. 

 

"Kita kemana?"

 

"Kerumah ku, ayo nonton film bersama... "

 

Hati-hati loh dia itu berniat menghamili mu.

 

.

.

.

.

.

"Katanya mau nonton, kenapa kau malah sibuk dengan laptop mu?" tanya Shouyou dengan nada kesal. Ia bosan sudah menunggu Osamu yang sedang bermesraan dengan perkerjaannya. Tau begini lebih baik dia pergi dengan Kiyoko-san aja.

 

"Tunggu sebentar... " sahut Osamu lembut Shouyou pun merasakan handphone miliknya bergetar.

 

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Kageyama?"

 

"Dimana kau? Tidak kuliah?"

 

"Hari ini tidak, apa kau sudah makan?"

 

"Sudah, ingat senin bayar hutang mu dengan Tsukishima, tuh orang nya marah-marah."

 

"Iya cerewet deh... "

 

"Hm, sudah dulu ya, bye..."

 

"Bye Bakayama... "

 

Shouyou pun terkejut saat melihat Osamu yang berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan marah.

 

Pria itu menggeram dan mengangkat tubuh Shouyou ala bridal style. Ia menghempaskan Shouyou keatas king bed -nya.

 

"Au! Osamu-kun, kau kanapa?"

 

Pria tinggi itu pergi ke lemari besarnya dan mengambil sebuah dasi.

 

"Osamu-kun! Kyaa!"

 

Shouyou pun berusaha memberontak saat kedua tanganya diikat dibagian headboard mengunakan dasi.

 

"Osamu-kun, apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan!"

 

"Diam, kau itu milikku! "

 

Osamu pun langsung menyerang bibir gadis itu dengan sangat kasar.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Pupil mata berbeda warna itu menatap Kageyama dengan pandangan menyelidiki dan yang ditatap cuek bebek aja.

 

"Kageyama, aku dari dulu penasaran apa kau dan Hinata-chan tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan yang lebih?" tanya Yamaguchi.

 

"Bukan nya kau dulu pernah mengungkapkan perasaan mu? Apakah sang raja telah ditolak cintanya, hmm?"

 

Mendengar pertanyaan bernada ejekan dari Tsukishima, Kageyama pun mengeluarkan persimpangan merah di pelipisnya.

 

"Diam kau, kacamata sialan."

 

"Wah Tsukki tau yah? Hebat!"

 

"Diam Yamaguchi."

 

"Maaf Tsukki... "

 

"Aku bukannya ditolak, tapi dia bilang akan menjawabnya nanti. Tapi dilihat dari kapasitas otaknya Hinata, mungkin dia sudah lupa." jawab Kageyama dengan santainya, padahal dia tengah berbohong sekarang.

 

"Kenapa tidak kau diungkapkan lagi? Nanti diambil orang nyesal loh... " ujar Tsukishima sekali lagi mengejek Kageyama.

 

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal."

 

"Hmm?" sahut Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi bersamaan.

 

"Because i set her free... "

 

Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi pun terdiam mendengar dan melihat senyuman tulus dari pria berwajah menyeramkan didepan mereka.

 

"Wah! Kageyama sekarang bisa bahasa inggris, padahal dulu dia sering dapat nilai dibawah rata-rata dalam mata pelajaran bahasa inggris." ujar Yamaguchi dengan semangat.

 

"Sok bahasa inggris, ngerti juga enggak artinya." ujar Tsukishima asin.

 

"Huh! Kalian ingin ku hajar yah!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

 

 


	4. Because i set her free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, bukankah itu mobil mewah merek Maybach Exelero." ujar Tsukishima sambil menunjuk mobil yang sedang parkir di depan restaurant Sakanoshita.  
> "Heh! Ngomong-ngomong soal mobil mewah, Hinata baru-baru ini mengores sebuah mobil mewah hanya karena sebuah Voucher." ujar Kageyama sambil memainkan Handphone-nya.  
> "Dan si Chibi itu baru saja keluar dari Maybach Exelero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> Warning:  
> \- Ooc, Ic, Typo.  
> -Bahasa tidak baku.  
> -Osamu jadi mesum.  
> -Efek samping habis baca, ditanggung sendiri.  
> -Female Hinata Shouyou  
> Explanation:  
> -Flashback: ...  
> -Falshback end: ...

"Because i set her free..."

 

Itulah kata-kata yang menggambarkan perasaan Kageyama pada Shouyou. Ia memang mencintai sahabat bodohnya itu sejak mereka kecil, tapi ia tidak pernah memaksa perasaannya itu pada gadis manis itu dan membiarkan gadis itu memilih untuk berakhir bersamanya atau tidak bersamanya.

 

Kageyama menatap salju yang mulai menumpuk di halaman kampusnya, kalau dingat-ingat Kageyama dulu menyatakan perasaannya pada saat salju juga menumpuk dihalaman dekat gym sekolah mereka.

 

...

 

Kageyama tidak pernah merasa segugup ini bahkan dalam pertandingan pun dia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini, pokoknya ini gugup level maksimal Kageyama. Ia pun menatap lagi pantulan dirinya dicermin, ia sudah memakai gel rambut sesuai anjuran Tendo sang ahli gel rambut dari Shiratorizawa.

 

Tadinya mau minta bantuan Kuroo, tapi tutorialnya enggak banget. _'Pasti tuh orang mau ngibulin gue, masa menata rambut pakai bantal? Sambil bilang is work is work lagi.'_ batin Kageyama mengomel.

 

Kageyama pun mengambil perfume yang di iklannya malaikat aja sampai jatuh, dan Kageyama berharap Shouyou juga jatuh. Jatuh kehatinya maksudnya.

 

"Are, Tobi-chan tumben pagi-pagi udah cakep?"

 

"Aku hanya mau tampil beda saja, Kaa-san."

 

Balas Kageyama kepada perempuan dewasa yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya itu.

 

"Kalau sudah diterima Shou-chan bilang yah..." kata sang ibu sambil berlalu. 

 

"Kaa-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama sudah berkeliling sekolah dan tidak menemukan gadis bersurai orange itu.

 

"Kemana bocah itu pergi?"

 

Kageyama pun memutuskan pergi ke gym, saat berjalan ia melihat gadis berambut sebahu yang keriting sedang bermain main dengan salju. Gadis itu sedang membuat empat buah kelinci yang ditaruh berjejer. Kageyama pun tersenyum tipis, ia mengambil sejumput salju dan membentuknya menjadi bola.

 

Kageyama pun berjalan pelan supaya sang gadis tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia pun membidik kepala orange itu dan melemparnya dengan tepat sasaran.

 

"Aah! Kageyama!" teriak Shouyou ia pun menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal.

 

"Hehe, Headshot!"

 

"Asshole!" balas Shouyou yang membuat Kageyama terkejut.

 

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan umpatan itu?"

 

"Tsukishima." Jawab Shouyou sambil melanjutkan permainannya.

 

"Jangan pernah mengikuti umpatan apapun dari mulutnya." Ujar Kageyama tegas.

 

Kageyama pun ikut duduk disamping sang pujaan hati, ia juga ikut membentuk kelinci dari salju walaupun bentuknya tidak secantik buatan Shouyou.

 

"Aku mencari mu kemana-mana, rupanya disini."

 

"Kenapa kau datang kesekolah padahal hari ini kita sedang libur."

 

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak terkubur salju."

 

"Cih, tapi baguslah aku jadi tidak main sendiri. Tadi aku email Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi tapi mereka berdua tidak bisa datang."

 

Shouyou pun menyentuh pelipis Kageyama yang membuat pria yang baru menginjak kelas dua Sma itu tersipu.

 

"Tumben kau menata rambutmu? Mimpi apa kau tadi malam?"

 

Kageyama pun menggenggam tangan mungil di pelipis nya.

 

"Hinata aku... "

 

Kageyama menuntun tangan mungil digenggamannya mendekati mulutnya lalu ia kecup mersa satu satu jari-jari milik Shouyou.

 

"Kageyama apa yang..."

 

"Dengarkan aku dulu..." ujar Kageyama dengan lembut, ia pun menatap Shouyou dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali saja, jadi dengarkan baik-baik..."

 

Shouyou pun tersipu saat menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan Kageyama, hidung mereka bersentuhan dan sang pria pun mengesek-gesek hidungnya dihidung mungil milik Shouyou.

 

"Aku menyukai mu, dari dulu hingga sekarang.”

 

Shouyou pun tersentak."Be-Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

 

"Tidak... "

 

"Kageyama, aku..."

 

Kageyama pun mengelus surai orange sebahu itu dengan lembut, ia pun tersenyum kecil.

 

"Kau tidak harus menjawab sekarang, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu seberapa lama pun itu..." bisiknya, ia pun mengecup jidat gadis didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ano, Tsukki? Kita disini untuk mengejutkan Hinata-chan dan memastikannya tidak terkubur saljukan?"

 

"Aa... "

 

Ujar dua orang yang sedang bersembunyi dan menjadi saksi hidup pengakuan cinta pertama Kageyama. 

 

"Tapi kenapa kita malah jadi penonton drama Romance?" Yamaguchi yang melihat pun ikut tersipu. Ia tidak kuat, Bawaannya mau teriak Cieee dengan kencang tapi ia takut jadi samsak hidupnya Kageyama.

 

"Diam Yamaguchi, aku tidak suka ini. Memalukan sekali."

 

"Lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini..." bisik Yamaguchi dan di iyakan oleh Tsukishima.

 

...

 

"Oi Tobio-chan, mau ikut latihan?" teriak seorang pria tinggi berambut coklat.

 

"Aku mau, Oikawa-san? Apakah Ushijima-sensei juga ikut?" tanya Kageyama sambil mendekati dosen muda narsis itu.

 

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita kalahkan si Ushiwaka sialan itu! "

 

"Apa tidak masalah? Kalau dua pelatih tim Voli sekaligus dosen di Universitas Japan ini bersaing?"

 

"Cerewet! Yang penting sekarang adalah membuat si Waka-chan itu kalah!"

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

"Osamu-kun ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Shouyou dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

 

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Kageyama?" ucap Osamu, ia menatap gadis yang menangis dibawahnya dengan tajam.

 

Ia pun kembali meraup bibir mungil manis itu, merasa tidak ada balasan dari Shouyou ia pun mengigit bibirnya dan membuat gadis itu merintih, kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Osamu. Lidahnya membelit lidah Shouyou dan bergerak liar didalam mulut gadis itu.

 

"Ah!" desah Shouyou saat merasakan langit-langit mulutnya digelitik oleh lidah Osamu.

 

Saat merasa kedua tangan pria diatasnya sudah meremas bongkahan daging besar didadanya, Shouyou pun memberontak dengan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Osamu pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menciptakan benang saliva tanpa menghentikan remasan tanggannya.

 

"Ah, Os-Osamu-kun ngeeh hentikan ah!"

 

Tangan kekar itu mulai menaikkan sweater Shouyou hingga menampakkan bra biru muda di bawahnya. Osamu terlihat seolah ia ingin menyaksikan pemandangan indah ini selamanya, tapi kemudian tangannya berjalan ke punggungnya untuk melepaskan pengait bra tersebut dan melepaskannya.

 

"Osamu-kun, dengarkan aku dulu..." ujar Shouyou sambil menahan malunya saat dadanya bergoyang karena gerakan kasar Osamu, apalagi saat Osamu hanya diam sambil menatap dada berukuran besar itu.

 

"Henti- Ah!"

 

Shouyou tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena merasakan dua tangan kasar menangkup dadanya dengan kasar.  
Osamu pun memajukan badannya dan menjilat telinga Shouyou. "Kau itu punya ku, Shouyou."

 

"Hmmm, ah! Osamu-kun hnn, hentikan, Ah!"

 

Shouyou mendesah lebih keras lagi ketika gerakan menguleni itu diganti oleh jari jemari Osamu yang memusatkan diri pada nipple -nya. Shouyou kembali dimanjakan dengan sensasi yang lebih hebat ketika jemari itu mencubit, menarik, dan memutar ujung dadanya. "J-Jangan… Aaah, jangan…" ujar Shouyou dengan dilema. Ia ingin ini berhenti tapi disisi lain ia ingin terus merasakan sensasi ini.

 

Osamu pun menunduk dan melahap nipple merah muda itu. Shouyou pun menjerit dengan keras saat merasakan mulut hangat Osamu tengah menghisap nipple-nya dengan keras. Lidah pria itu pun memutari sekitar nipple Shouyou sedangkan tangan satunya sibuk memainkan nipple Shouyou. Osamu pun menatap wajah memerah Shouyou sambil menghisap nipple Shouyou, ia menyeringai sebelum mengigitnya dengan keras.

 

"Aaah, hiyyah!"

 

Shouyou pun sudah sampai hanya karena permainan di dada oleh Osamu. Saat tangan itu mulai membelai daerah kewanitaannya yang tertutup celana jins Shouyou berteriak dan menangis kencang.

 

"Hentikan! Kau menyakitiku..."

 

Osamu pun terkejut ia pun menatap wajah gadis yang dicintainya pada pandangan pertama itu.

 

"Kenapa? Kenapa Osamu-kun tidak percaya padaku?! Padahal aku mencoba menghargai mu dan hubungan ini!"

 

Osamu terteguh menyadari kesalahannya. Ia pun membuka ikatan pada tangan Shouyou dan mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Shouyou.

 

"Maaf, maafkan aku Sayang. Aku cemburu saat kau sedang berbicara dengan Kageyama-kun, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."bisiknya, Osamu pun memeluk gadis yang sudah setengah telanjang itu.

 

"Maaf..." Bisiknya sambil mengecup lembut leher jenjang Shouyou. 

 

"Maaf... " ulangnya, ia pun menatap wajah Shouyou dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata diwajah Shouyou. Ia pun kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan sangat lembut.

 

"Janji..." ujar Shouyou di sela-sela kecupan Osamu.

 

"Janji... "

 

Osamu pun berpindah kesamping Shouyou sambil terus memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi kepada gadis itu.

 

'Papah, menghamili seorang gadis itu tidak semudah seperti yang kau katakan. Setidaknya aku harus bertemu calon mertua dulu sebelum menghamilinya, karena gadis ini terlalu berharga buat ku.' batin Osamu.

 

.

.

.

.

.

Osamu memandang wajah tertidur gadis dalam pelukannya ini. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup jidat yang ditutupi poni orange itu. Ia melihat jam diatas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

 

"Jam 3 sore..." gumamanya.

 

Mereka tertidur sangat lama setelah acara maaf-maafan tadi.

 

"Sayang... " ujar Osamu sambil mengguncang lembut badan Shouyou.

 

"Sayang bangun..."

 

Shouyou sedikit mengeram saat acara tidurnya terusik.

 

"Sebentar lagi..."

 

"Tapi kita belum makan siang... "

 

"Makan?" Shouyou pun langsung melek saat mendengar kata makan.

 

"Kau mau makan apa dan dimana?"

 

"Aku mau makan di Sakanoshita..."

 

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Raja... "

 

Panggil Tsukishima sesaat sebelum Kageyama masuk kedalam mobilnya.

 

"Huh?!"

 

"Aku ikut kau yah, aku mau beli buku ditoko buku Kyun dekat restaurant Sakanoshita."

 

Kageyama pun menatap wajah Tsukishima sesaat dan ia pun menyeringai.

 

"Aku tidak mau."

 

"Oho, jadi kau mau balas dendam ya..."

 

"Kau tidak mau membantu saat aku minta pertolongan tadi..."

 

"Pertolongan apa? Kau cuma mau menyontek punya ku saja."

 

"Sialan, cepat masuk! "

 

Kageyama pun memberikan tumpang kepada Tsukishima. Setelah sampai ia pun memakirkan mobilnya didepan toko buku.

 

"Wow, bukankah itu mobil mewah merek Maybach Exelero." ujar Tsukishima sambil menunjuk mobil yang sedang parkir di depan restaurant Sakanoshita.

 

"Heh! Ngomong-ngomong soal mobil mewah, Hinata baru-baru ini mengores sebuah mobil mewah hanya karena sebuah Voucher." ujar Kageyama sambil memainkan Handphone-nya.

 

"Dan si Chibi itu baru saja keluar dari Maybach Exelero." ujar Tsukishima sambil menunjuk Shouyou yang sedang dibukan pintu mobil oleh Osamu.

 

"Huh?!" Kageyama pun langsung memutar kepalanya kearah kaca mobil dan menggosok kedua matanya, ia masih tidak percaya apa yang dia lihatnya.

 

"Orang itu sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari dia, Chibi itu tidak sedang mencari uang untuk membayar hutang kan?" ujar Tsukishima tidak percaya.

 

"Dia tidak perlu sampai seperti itu! Aku sudah ikhlas kok hutang dia ke aku tidak dibayar-bayar! Dia tidak perlu minta uang sama Om Om! Kageyama ayo kita samperin si Bodoh itu!" ujar Tsukishima yang sedang sangat khawatir sampai-sampai kepribadiannya sedikit meleceng. Lelaki berkacamata itu pun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kageyama yang membeku dengan kuat.

 

"Bu-Bukan kah, Om Om itu Osamu? Ia menjual dirinya kepada Osamu?! Dan Osamu itu bukan Om om ia hanya beda 6 tahun dari kita!" teriak Kageyama yang sepertinya kepribadian juga berubah karena terlalu terkejut.

 

"I'm shock" teriak keduanya dan mereka pun berlari ke arah restaurant Sakanoshita tempat Shouyou tengah berada.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	5. I'm willing her with you, but not with others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sejak kapan kau mengenal Osamu-san?"  
> "Kenapa kau harus pacaran sama Om Om? Untuk bayar utang ?! Enggak perlu aku ikhlas kok."  
> "Osamu-kun bukan om om?" protes Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> Warning:  
> \- Ooc, Ic, Typo.  
> -Bahasa tidak baku.  
> -Osamu jadi mesum.  
> -Efek samping habis baca, ditanggung sendiri.  
> -Female Hinata Shouyou.

"I'm shock!" teriak keduanya dan mereka pun berlari ke arah restaurant Sakanoshita tempat Shouyou tengah berada.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mau pesan chicken mozarella nya satu, udang masak pedas manisnya satu, nasi goreng istimewa satu, es creamnya satu, es jeruk nya satu," kata Shouyou kepada waiter.

 

"Pakai nasi?" tanya waiter, dan Shouyou menganguk lalu berkata dia butuh empat porsi nasi.  
"Osamu-kun, memesan apa?"

 

Osamu membaca menu,dan memesan makanan tak kalah banyak dari shoyou.

 

_'Aku tidak menyangka gadis sekecil dia mampu makan sebanyak itu.'_ batin Osamu sambil tersenyum tipis menatap Shouyou.

 

_'Kenapa nih orang senyum-senyum enggak jelas begitu.'_

 

_'Auuu, pasangan yang sempurna. Eike nanti kalo cari cowok yang tipe kaya ini aja ah...'_

 

Batin ketiganya tanpa menyadari ada dua orang dengan warna rambut berbeda tengah menatap mereka dengan tajam dibalik pintu kaca Restaurant. Dan tiba-tiba saja kedua orang itu telah duduk disamping Shouyou dan Osamu.

 

"Aku pesan jus miwon extra salt satu." pesan Tsukishima yang duduk disamping Shouyou.

 

"Sop Ajinomoto with royco sapi, satu." Kageyama pun memesan sambil sekali-kali matanya menatap Osamu yang duduk disampingnya.

 

"Are, kebetulan kalian juga makan disini! Bagaimana tesnya lancar?" tanya Shouyou tanpa menyadari perubahan aura keduanya.

 

"Lancar sekali."

 

"Tak apa kan kami ikut duduk disini Osamu-san?" tanya Kageyama sambil tersenyum dan itu sangat mengerikan.

 

"Tentu," Osamu pun mengemgam tangan Shouyou dan tersenyum lembut. "Selama pacarku tidak keberatan..."

 

Kageyama pun menatap Tsukishima yang ekspresi wajahnya datar tapi dia tau kalau Tsukishima sedang kebakaran jenggot didalam.

 

_'Ini Om Om ganjen banget sih, main pegang pegang lagi! Hinata ini masih suci tau!'_ batin Tsukishima bejelorak.  
Maaf Tsukishima tapi Shouyou sudah tidak sesuci pikiran mu, sekarang Little Sunshine kita semua sudah sedikit ternodai oleh Osamu.

 

"Pacar!" teriak dua sahabat Shouyou yang sepertinya kepribadian sedang ada masalah, sepertinya mereka juga baru connected dengan kata pacar.

 

"Pacar? Apa itu? Apakah itu nama makan?"

 

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini untuk membayar hutang mu kepada ku!"

 

Osamu dan Shouyou pun menatap kedua orang yang sedang histeris sendiri itu.

 

"Ada apa dengan mereka, Sayang."

 

"Mereka bukan teman ku, nggak kenal tuh!"

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Kenapa kalian berwajah seperti itu kepadaku?" teriak Shouyou yang duduk dikursi belakang mobil Kageyama.

 

Shouyou ikut mereka pulang setelah acara makan mereka yang sedikit kacau karena Kageyama dan Tsukishima terus menggagu Osamu, mereka menambahkan banyak garam dan merica ke minumannya juga memaksa Osamu minum jus Miwon punya Tsukishima. Andai tidak ada Shouyou disana mungkin sekarang Kageyama sama Tsukishima bakal kena bogem mentah dari Osamu.

 

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Osamu-san? "

 

"Kenapa kau harus pacaran sama Om Om?! Untuk bayar utang?! Enggak perlu aku ikhlas kok."

 

"Osamu-kun bukan Om Om?" protes Shouyou.

 

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Osamu-san dan juga saat kau ketemu dia waktu dikampus kemarin, kenapa kau lari?" tanya Kageyama yang membuat Shouyou tersentak.

 

"A-Aku mengenalnya secara tidak sengaja saat membeli bakpao daging dari situ kami mulai saling suka." kata Shouyou sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah berbohongnya.

 

"Lalu kenapa kau lari waktu itu?"

 

"Karena aku malu! Udah ah, kok aku di introgasi kaya gini sih?!"

 

"Akan sangat berbahaya anak kecil seperti mu sampai salah pergaulan." ujar Tsukishima sambil menatap tajam Shouyou.

 

"Oi! Kau mau mengajakku bertengkar yah!" teriak Shouyou.

 

.

.

.

.

.

"Osamu aku datang bawa puding loh!" teriak Atsumu.

 

"Osamu kau dimana? Aku mau balikin celana yang aku pinjam kemarin."

 

Atsumu pun masuk kekamar sang kembaran. "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Atsumu saat melihat Osamu yang sibuk memasukan baju kedalam ransel.

 

"Aku inggin menginap dirumah pacar ku." jawab Osamu dengan santai tanpa peduli wajah Atsumu yang sudah waspada tingkat satu.

 

"Kau bodoh ya? Baru juga jadian, main nginep di rumah orang aja! Enggak boleh, kau dengan aku saja disini!"

 

"Aku ingin dengan pacar aku saja... " jawab Osamu kalem, ia pun berjalan keluar kamar tapi belum sampai ia keruang tamu Atsumu sudah memeluk pinggang nya dari belakang.

 

"Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau dilarang ke rumah seorang gadis malam-malam begini!" teriak Atsumu sambil berusaha menarik Osamu kembali kedalam kamarnya.

 

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Osamu tetap ngotot untuk keluar tapi sang kembaran entah dapat kekuatan dari mana ia mampu menyeret Osamu sampai kembali dan menduduk kan ia di kasur.

 

"Malam ini kau harus tetap dirumah?! Nggak boleh kemana-mana, titik!"

 

Osamu hanya bisa pundung diatas kasur.

 

"Atsumu sialan!" bisiknya.

 

Atsumu mengambil bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi dan menyerahkan nya ke Osamu.

 

"Nih ambil, supaya kau enggak berulah macam-macam lagi... "

 

Osamu pun memakan puding pemberian Atsumu dengan tenang, mungkin bukan malam ini pikirnya.

 

"Jangan berpikiran mau kabur, aku akan tidur dengan mu."

 

"Maho..."

 

"Maho apa? Kita ini bersaudara bodoh..."

 

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama dan Tsukishima tampak menunggu seseorang didepan gerbang kampus.

 

"Kenapa Chibi itu lama sekali! Tsk, tks, tsk, tsk, ts-"

 

"Berisik! Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan menunggu Hinata, Megane sialan!" teriak Kageyama.

 

"Aku hanya ingin saja, bukan berarti aku khawatir atau apapun itu. Walaupun pacar si Chibi itu Om Om aku sama sekali enggak perduli kok..."

 

"Cih, terserah..."

 

Tidak lama sebuah mobil Maybach Exelero singgah diseberang jalan. Terlihat Osamu yang menurunkan jendela mobilnya, ia pun menatap Kageyama aambil menyeringai ditariknya leher Shouyou dengan lembut dan ia mengecup bibir gadis mungil itu.

 

Kageyama and Tsukishima yang melihat itu pun terkejut. Terlihat jelas ketidak sukaan dan kecemburuan dimata mereka.

 

"Apa maksud dia melakukan itu?!" ujar Kageyama sambil menggeram menahan amarah bahkan Tsukishima yang disampingnya pun mengepalkan tangannya sampai kukunya memutih.

 

"Hilang sudah kepolosan Chibi ku."

 

Shouyou berlari kecil ke arah dua sahabat lelakinya itu.

 

"Halo!" sapa Shouyou yang engga peka sama tatapan Kageyama dan Tsukishima yang sudah seperti orang tua yang memergoki anaknya tengah mesum sama pacar.

 

Yamaguchi dan Yachi yang kebetulan lewat pun langsung tancap gas dari situ, dia tidak mau menjadi penonton drama dadakan didepan kampusnya.

 

"Hinata..." panggil Kageyama dengan aura hitam disekitarnya membuat Shouyou pun mengidik ketakutan.

 

"Hii, apa? Mau ngajak berantem?" teriak Shouyou sambil bersembunyi di belakang Tsukishima.

 

"Hinata, aku kan sudah bilang jangan pacaran sama Om Om! Nanti kau malah hamil diluar nikah, Om om itu nafsunya gede." ujar Tsukishima sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Shouyou.

 

"Aku nggak begitu tau!!! " teriak Azumane.

 

"Nggak ngomongin elu!!!" balas Kageyama dan Tsukishima.

 

"Apa salahnya sih? Lagian juga kalau pun kau menganggap Osamu-kun itu Om Om, dia kan masih lajang. Aku tidak merebut pacar atau pun suami orang! Jadi dimana letak kesalahannya!" teriak Shouyou ia pun berlari meninggalkan Kageyama dan Tsukishima yang membeku saat mendengar perkataan Shouyou.

 

"Woi, ngapai berdiri disini cepat masuk!" tegur Oikawa yang baru saja datang.

 

"Sensei ada yang mau kami pertanyaan kan!" ucap kedua sambil berteriak dan membuat Oikawa terkejut.

 

"Ngomongnya biasa aja kali..."

 

.

.

.

.

.

Shouyou pun berjalan kearah kantin dengan wajah yang kentara lagi kesal. Moodnya hancur gara-gara Kageyama dan Tsukishima.

 

"Hinata-chan."

 

Shouyou pun berbalik dan melihat Yachi dan Kiyoko yang sedang berjalan kearah nya.

 

"Yachi, Kiyoko-san mau ke kantin juga? Aku lapar loh."

 

"Iya, Ayo Hinata-chan." balas Kiyoko.

 

Mereka pun pergi ke kantin yang sedang dijaga Tanaka.

 

"Selamat siang Kiyoko-san! Kau cantik sekali hari ini." ujar Tanaka Fansboy mode on.

 

"Aku ingin pesan Shoyu ramen." ujar Kiyoko cuek.

 

"Ah, aku dicuekin!" bisik Tanaka berbunga-bunga.

 

"Aku mau pesan salad buah saja."

 

"Eh, kau sedang diet yah Ya-chan!"

 

"Iya..."

 

"Aku mau pesan Chicken mozzarella!" ujar Shouyou dengan semangat.

 

"Kau enggak ngutang lagi kan? Kemarin aja belum dibayar."

 

"Enggak hari ini aku bayar, sisanya aku bayar besok yah Tanaka-san... " balas Shouyou dengan wajah yang sangat imut.

 

"Untung kau itu pelanggan kesayangan ku, meskipun kau suka ngutang."

 

"Bang Tanaka pesanannya sudah jadi!" ujar karyawan Tanaka.

 

Mereka pun mengambil pesanan mereka dan mereka pun duduk yang mempunyai empat kursi dan juga dekat dengan penngahat ruangan. Mereka pun berbicara sambil makan.

 

"Kiyoko-san maaf ya kemarin aku tiba-tiba saja membatalkan janji kita."

 

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin pacar mu mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan mu."

 

"Eh, Hinata-chan punya pacar?"

 

"Iya... " jawab Shouyou sambil tersenyum manis.

 

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kageyama-kun dan Tsukishima-kun menatap mu seperti itu tadi pagi?" tanya Yachi.  
Shouyou pun mengembungkan pipinya ia menjadi kesal.

 

"Mereka terlalu berlebihan hanya karena pacarku lebih tua dari ku. Mereka bilang kalau Om Om itu nafsunya gede." ujar Shouyou sambil memakan makanannya dengan rakus dan akhirnya ia pun tersedak, Shouyou pun diberi minum oleh Kiyoko.

 

"Kalau boleh tau, kau sudah melakukan apa saja dengan pacar mu." tanya Kiyoko.

 

"Eh?!"

 

"Bukannya penasaran, aku hanya ingin memberi saran mungkin bisa bermanfaat."

 

Shouyou menunduk ia agak ragu untuk memberi tahu Kiyoko.

 

"Hinata-chan kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa..." ujar Yachi sambil menepuk pundak Shouyou.

 

"Tidak, aku ingin menceritakannya." Shouyou pun menatap serius Kiyoko dan Yachi.

 

"Dia pernah hampir memperkosa ku saat ia merasa cemburu dengan Kageyama, kemarin tapi saat aku mengatakan ia menyakiti ku, Osamu-kun langsung berhenti dan meminta maaf kepada ku. Ia juga janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

 

"Hinata-chan, sebenarnya aku juga seperti itu kalau cemburu. Aku cenderung memperkosa Tanaka dan meninggalkannya begitu saja saat pagi."

 

"Eh?! Tanaka-san!!!!" kedua gadis yang cantik itu terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Kiyoko.

 

"Tanaka-san yang itu dan sejak kapan?" ujar Yachi.

 

"Iya, sejak aku semester 4."

 

"Wow!" ujar Yachi dan Shouyou bersamaan.

 

"Yamaguchi-kun kalau sedang cemburu kadang ia suka mencium ku dengan sangat, yah begitu lah." ujar Yachi dengan malu-malu.

 

"Jadi Hinata-chan, Laki-laki memang seperti itu, ada juga sih yang hanya diam aja tapi kebanyakan seperti itu." Kiyoko pun menepuk-nepuk tangan Shouyou sambil tersenyum cantik. "Dan untuk Kageyama dan Tsukishima. Mungkin mereka berdua hanya belum terbiasa dan merasa sedikit cemburu sahabat kecil mereka jadi milik orang."

 

"Kau benar Kiyoko-san! Arigatou Yachi, Kiyoko-san. Kalian sangat membantu..."

 

.

.

.

.

.

Oikawa menatap kedua muridnya dengan pandangan menyelidiki.

 

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Cepat yah aku ini orangnya sibuk... " ujar Oikawa dengan gaya yang sok ganteng.   
Kageyama dan Tsukishima pun mengerutkan dahinya.

 

_'Sok ganteng nih orang...'_

 

"Oikawa-san kau sudah tua kan?" tanya Tsukishima.

 

"Hn, Oikawa-san lebih tua empat tahun dari si kembar Miya-san."

 

"Siapa yang kau panggil tua?! Aku tidak tua!"

 

"Oh, jadi Oikawa-san sudah kepala tiga yah... " ujar Tsukishima dengan nada mengejek.

 

"Kalian ini sebenarnya mau apa sama aku, huh?!"

 

Melihat Oikawa yang sudah mau meledak Kageyama pun menepuk punggung Tsukishima memberi kode Kalau dosen sekaligus pelatih Voli mereka nanti bisa ngambek.

 

"Jadi begini, aku hanya mau tahu cara pacaran orang yang umurnya sudah sangat dewasa seperti mu, Oikawa-san."  
Oikawa pun menatap Kageyama aneh.

 

"Langsung saja ke intinya, kenapa kau ingin tau? Jawab yang jujur."

 

"Hinata sedang berpacaran dengan Om Om, namanya Osima kalau tidak salah."

 

"Osamu, tumben sekali kau tidak mengingat nama orang." koreksi Kageyama yang dibalas Tsukishima dengan jari tengah.

 

"Are, Chibi-chan pacaran dengan Osamu-chan? Tumben Atsumu-chan enggak menceritakannya pada ku."

 

"Jadi bagaimana cara pacaran pria dewasa seperti kalian? Kalian pasti suka mesum kan?"

 

Oikawa pun menjitak kepala Tsukishima, ia sudah menahan kesal kepada lelaki berkacamata itu. Bagaimana enggak kesal, tadi diejek tua sekarang diejek mesum. Emak nya ngidam apa sih dulu jadi bisa punya anak nyebelin begini.

 

  
"Jadi orang dewasa seperti aku dan si kembar miya-chan itu gaya pacarannya hanya satu yaitu bersunguh-sunguh mencintai perempuan kami."

 

Tsukishima pun berdiri ia menatap mata Oikawa. "Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Osamu-san itu seorang pedofil." ujarnya dengan dingin. Ia pun pergi dari ruangan sang dosen muda itu.

 

"Dia kenapa, Tobio-chan?"

 

"Entahlah, kalau begitu saya Permisi dulu. "

 

Kageyama pun mengejar Tsukishima yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

 

"Oi, kacamata!" teriak Kageyama dan berhasil membuat Tsukishima menghentikan kakinya.

 

"Kau ini kenapa?! Harusnya aku yang sangat tersakiti disini! Tapi kenapa malah kau yang terlihat sangat tersakiti?"

 

Tsukishima pun tersenyum suram ia menatap Kageyama dengan pandangan sedih. "Kau tau dulu saat kau bilang kau menyukai Hinata kepada ku dan Yamaguchi, dan juga saat kau menyatakan perasaan mu kepada Hinata. Aku tidak cemburu atau pun sangat sakit hati," Kageyama tertegun ia menatap Tsukishima tidak percaya.

 

"Tsukishima ka-"

 

"Karena itu adalah kau, aku sangat percaya kepada mu tapi tidak dengan orang lain.. "

 

"Tsukishima ka-"

 

"Perasaan ini lebih menyakitkan daripada saat Hinata sedang dekat dengan orang itu..."

 

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

 


	6. She is still be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jangan terlalu berharap, kau yang meninggalkannya tanpa pamit. Chibi-chan sangat sedih waktu itu loh..."  
> Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuroo menohok hatinya. Ia berhenti memainkan gamenya dan menatap Kuroo. "Aku pergi un-"  
> "Untuk menjalani perusahaan ayah mu karena beliau meninggal tapi kau tidak pamit kepada kami semua dan memutus hubungan dari kami. Sebenarnya aku ingin memukul mu tadi, karena baru memberi kabar sekarang." ujar Kuroo memotong perkataan teman masa kecilnya itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> Warning:  
> \- Ooc, Ic, Typo.  
> -Bahasa tidak baku.  
> -Osamu jadi mesum.  
> -Efek samping habis baca, ditanggung sendiri.  
> -Female Hinata Shouyou.  
> Explanation:  
> -Flashback: ...  
> -Falshback end: ...

"Ah, lelahnya..."

 

Shouyou pun menatap lampu lalu lintas untuk para pejalan kaki. Lampu sudah berwarna hijau, Shouyou pun menyeberang jalan menuju mobil Osamu yang sudah menjemputnya tanpa menyadari tatapan seorang pria yang tidak jauh dari mobil Osamu.  
"Shouyou... " bisiknya dengan nada yang kentara sekali sedang menggambarkan perasaan rindu. "Aku akan kembali kepadamu, sekali lagi..." ia pun berlalu dari sana.

 

"Moshi-moshi, Kuroo kau dimana?"

 

"Hm, kemarin aku baru sampai di Tokyo. Okey, aku akan kesana... "

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah? Mau makan?" tanya Osamu sambil mengecup dahi Shouyou.

 

"Aku lapar tapi juga mau tidur, aku merindukan ranjang ku... "

 

"Aku akan memasak di rumahmu, dan kau dapat istirahat."

 

"Rumah ku tidak ada bahan makanan."

 

Osamu tidak menyahut ia hanya menyetirkan mobilnya kearah supermarket terdekat.

 

Shouyou hanya bisa mendorong troli dengan malas sedangkan Osamu sedang asik memilih-milih daging, Shouyou pun berjalan kearah rak senck dan mengambil banyak potato chip berukuran besar dan juga biskuit goodtime.

 

"Sayang, kau mengambilnya terlalu banyak. Kau bisa gendut kalau makan itu semua." tegur Osamu saat melihat didalam troli sudah penuh dengan cemilan Shouyou.

 

"Kau mau masak apa Osamu-kun?"

 

_'Dia tidak mendengarkanku... '_

 

"Beef Teriyaki..." Osamu pun mengambil alih kemudi troli dan berjalan kearah bagian bumbu-bumbu masakan dan mengambil kecap kikkoman dan segala macam bumbu yang dibutuhkan.

 

Osamu pun celingak-celinguk mencari Shouyou yang tidak ada di dekatnya.

 

_'Kemana gadis itu pergi...'_

 

Tenang Osamu-kun, Shouyou hanya pergi kebagian minuman. Ia sedang mengambil banyak Yogurt loh....

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Yo, lama sekali tidak ketemu!!! Aku kangen loh." ujar Kuroo sambil berlari kearah pria yang sedang menatapnya jijik dan bagaikan kucing ia pun dengan lincah menghindar pelukan maut Kuroo.

 

"Oya?"

 

"Hentikan Kuroo, itu menjijikan... " ujar pria itu dengan nada yang malas.

 

"Kau tidak berubah yah, kupikir pindah ke Amerika akan mengubah kepribadian mu." ujar Kuroo sambil mengacak pinggang sedangkan yang ditegur menghiraukan Kuroo, ia lebih memilih mengambil psp berwarna merah punyanya mengabaikan Kuroo yang menatapnya dongkol.

 

"Hey, ayo lah! Jangan fokus ke game mu, tidak ada yang mau kau ceritakan pada ku yah..."

 

Pria itu hanya menatap Kuroo sebentar dan kembali fokus kepada gamenya, Kuroo pun mengeluarkan perempatan di pelipisnya.

 

"Oi!"

 

"Kuroo, apakah Shouyou kuliah di Tokyo?"

 

Kuroo pun menatap temannya itu dengan pandangan menyelidiki. "Iya, kenapa? Belum move on?" kata Kuroo ketus.

 

"Jangan terlalu berharap, kau yang meninggalkannya tanpa pamit. Chibi-chan sangat sedih waktu itu loh..."

 

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuroo menohok hatinya. Ia berhenti memainkan gamenya dan menatap Kuroo.  "Aku pergi un-"

 

"Untuk menjalani perusahaan ayah mu karena beliau meninggal tapi kau tidak pamit kepada kami semua dan memutus hubungan dari kami. Sebenarnya aku ingin memukul mu tadi, karena baru memberi kabar sekarang." ujar Kuroo memotong perkataan teman masa kecilnya itu.

 

"Maaf kan aku utuk semuanya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyerah soal Shouyou."

 

Kuroo yang mendengar pun hanya bisa mengela nafas. "Terserah, tapi jangan pernah memaksakan kehendak yah, Chibi-chan itu gadis yan-"

 

"Tidak, dia adalah milikku dari dulu sampai sekarang." ujarnya dengan hawa mengidiminasi yang kuat serta tatapan tajam bagai kucing menatap langsung ke mata Kuroo.

 

"Mengerikan! Jangan membuatku takut by the way beberapa hari yang lalu aku ulang tahun loh! Mana hadiah untuk ku... " ujar Kuroo mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus mencairkan suasana.

 

"Aku lupa, nanti aku carikan sikat gigi yang baru saja..."

 

"Oi!"

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

**TAK! TAK! TAK!**

 

Bunyi pisau yang dipakai Osamu untuk memotong daging terdengar sampai ketempat tidur Shouyou.

 

_'Itu Om Om masaknya kok ribut banget sih!'_ gerutu Shouyou dalam hati.

 

Eh, Bocah orange! Tempat tinggal lu aja yang kecil. Osamu nya masaknya biasa aja tuh!

 

Shouyou pun berbalik ia menatap pintu yang menuju ke dapur tempat Osamu berada. Shouyou sebenarnya merasa tidak enak karena tidak membantu tapi Osamu bersikeras menyuruh Shouyou istirahat. Walaupun Shouyou membantu enggak ngaruh juga, soalnya gadis ini nggak bisa masak.

 

"Sayang, makanannya sudah jadi... " panggil Osamu menampakkan sosoknya, ia sedang memakai celemek Shouyou yang berwarna Deep Pink bergambar kelinci. Hmm, terlihat sangat nikmat, benarkah Shouyou?

 

"Wah! Makan!"

 

Oi! Tuh ada pria yang minta disentuh kenapa kamu malah milih makan sihhh.

 

Selama makan Shouyou dan Osamu hanya diam. Shouyou mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menatap Osamu.

 

_'Dia akan pulang kan! Aku nggak mau kepergok tetangga dan diarak sambil telanjang! Habis ini kumohon pulang lah kau Om Om ganteng!'_ teriak Shouyou dalam hati.

 

Selesai makan Osamu pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan tv.

 

"Mau Kopi, aku membuatkannya untuk mu."

 

Shouyou menyerah kan mug berwarna kuning dengan gambar kucing itu kepada Osamu.

 

"Arigatou."

 

Osamu pun menarik tangan Shouyou dengan lembut dan menuntunnya duduk dipangkuan lelaki mantan pemain voli itu.

 

"Osamu-kun ini memalukan."

 

"Hmm... " sahut Osamu sambil mengecup leher jenjang Shouyou, ia pun menaruh mug itu kemeja kecil disamping sofa setelah menghirupnya sedikit.

 

"Numero Uno."

 

Pria itu pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh mungil Shouyou sambil mencium rambut lembut yang panjang sepinggang itu.

 

"Apa Osamu-kun akan pulang?"

 

"Apa kau mengusir ku..."

 

"Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." balas Shouyou kocar kacir.

 

"Tenang saja, aku pulang tapi biarkan aku menghabiskan kopi ini dulu." ujar Osamu ia pun meminum sedikit kopinya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Shouyou.

 

"Aku memberinya sedikit kepadamu."

 

Shouyou pun berbalik ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya bermaksud menutupi kedua wajahnya yang memerah.

 

"Manisnya." Osamu pun meniup telinga Shouyou dan terkekeh kecil, dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Shouyou berkukus.

 

Osamu pun menghabiskan semua kopinya dan memindahkan Shouyou ke sampingnya ia pun berdiri lalu mengecup jidat Shouyou.

 

"Aku pulang dulu."

 

Shouyou mengikuti Osamu sampai kedepan pintu.

 

"Oh iya, besok aku tidak dapat mengantar atau menjemput mu."

 

"Benarkah!"

 

"Kau terlihat sangat senang." ujar Osamu yang sudah mengeluarkan perempatan di pelipisnya.

 

"Eh, tidak-tidak!"

 

Osamu pun tersenyum manis ia pun berbalik membuka pintu, "I love you." ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu.

 

Shouyou pun berbalik dan berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya dengan wajah bengong.

 

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Om Om pemaksa macam dia kan." ujar Shouyou, tak lama kemudian suara rintone handphone Shouyou berbunyi.

 

"Halo, ada apa Tou-chan?" ujar Shouyou yang menerima nada sambung dari sang ayah.

 

"Shouyou, uang bulanan yang baru Tou-chan kirim masih banyakan?"

 

"Iya masih banyak."

 

"Tumben! Shouyou sekarang pinter nyimpen uang ya..."

 

"Tou-chan..."

 

"Hehehe, Shouyou bisa belikan Tou-chan obat ekstrak kunyit putih."

 

"Bukankah obat itu tersedia di apotek Miyagi?"

 

"Iya nak... Tapi mereka kehabisan stok dan kudengar Tokyo memiliki apotik dengan obat-obatan terlengkap."

 

"Baiklah Tou-chan... Nanti akan ku kirim ke tempat mu, aku sayang Tou-chan."

 

"Arigatou sayang, aku juga sayang Shouyou."

 

.

.

.

.

.

Osamu menjatuhkan tubuh ke atas ranjang, tangannya terlentang, matanya terpejam. pria itu masih lengkap mengenakan pakaian jas, bahkan sepatunya belum dilepas saat ia memasuki kamar tidurnya.

 

Pikiran Osamu menerawang pada apa saja yang terjadi hari ini, tidak ada yang spesial kecuali saat besama Shouyou pikirnya. Ia pun tersenyum tipis dan bangkit dari ranjang, ia menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaian rumah yang nyaman. Saat hendak berjalan kekamar mandi terdengar lagu Butterfly dari smile yang berasal dari handphone Osamu. Ia pun mengambil handphone itu dan menatap layarnya sebelum menjawab.

 

"Ada apa Tsumu?"

 

"Samu!" Osamu tidak terkejut dengan suara nyaring itu karena setiap kali sang kembarannya itu menelepon pasti manggil namanya teriak-teriak.

 

"Ada apa?" saut Osamu dengan nada malas.

 

"Aku lupa memberi tau mu, besok CEO dari Kozume grup tidak dapat hadir dan diganti dengan asistennya saja."

 

"Aku juga mau menghabiskan waktu ku dengan pacar ku saja esok, kau saja yang menemui dia yah."

 

"Tidak! Enak saja, ini kan membahas kerja sama membuat baju olahraga Voli, jadi ini bagian mu. Bagian ku adalah bola Voli, kan Papah sudah membagi dua proyek perusahaannya kepada kita." omelan Atsumu pun hanya dibalas helaan nafas oleh Osumu.

 

Perusahaan mereka memang bergerak dibidang pembuatan bola voli dan baju olahraga voli yang sudah mendunia. Dan perusahaan itu dibagi dua oleh Papah mereka tiga tahun lalu, jadi Atsumu kena bagian bola voli dan Osamu bagain baju olahraga voli.

 

"Baiklah, besok aku datang..."

 

"Gitu dong! Besok aku juga akan mendampingi mu."

 

"Hm..." Osamu menutup sambungan telpon dan melempar ponselnya ke ranjang dan kembali berjalan ketujuan awal yaitu kamar mandi.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Sensei, saya ingin ijin hari ini." ujar Shouyou sambil menatap Semi yang sepertinya tengah disibuk melakukan sesuatu kepada laptop nya.

 

"Memang kau mau kemana hari ini?" Semi pun berhenti sesaat dan mulai memperhatikan gadis imut yang berdiri disampingnya ini.

 

"Hari ini saya mau ke apotek membelikan ayah saya obat lalu mengantarkannya ke Miyagi."

 

"Dari sini kesana kan menempuh waktu empat jam kalau bolak balik pasti capek, aku akan mengijinkan mu tiga hari jadi kau bisa menginap disana."

 

"Wah, makasih sensai!"

 

Semi pun tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Shouyou.

 

"Kalau begitu saya Permisi dulu Sensai... "

 

.

.

.

.

.

Shouyou tiba di toko apotek terbesar di Tokyo , bahkan apotek itu terlihat seperti sebuah Klinik kesehatan. Shouyou mulai meragukan keberadaan obat yang dimaksud Tou-chan nya setelah limabelas menit lamanya ia menunggu seorang apoteker mengambil kapsul kunyit putih di ruang penyimpanan obat.

 

"Maaf nona, obat ekstra kunyit putihnya sedang kosong."

 

"Lalu dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya selain di apotek ini?" tanya Shouyou dengan wajah bingung. Jujur saja dia tidak teralalu hafal dengan daerah sini selain sekitar kampusnya.

 

"Nona, cabang kami memiliki stok obat ekstrak kunyit putihnya."

 

"Dimana letak cabagnya?"

 

"Di Kozume Mall."

 

Shouyou pun langsung merubah raut wajahnya, ia merasa sangat familiar dengan nama itu.

 

"Kalau begitu terimakasih." ujar Shouyou sebelum pergi dari Apotik itu.

 

"Namanya seperti nama dia, apakah mall itu punya dia?" gumam Shouyou sebelum naik bus menuju pusat kota.

 

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah besarnya, sepertinya aku harus keliling-keliling dulu baru mendapatkan Apotek itu." gumam Shouyou yang menatap seluruh isi mall berlantai delapan itu.

 

Untung hari ini hari selasa jadi mall itu tidak terlalu dipenuhi dengan orang-orang. Tapi masalahnya Shouyou itu suka tersesat, dulu waktu pertama masuk kampus saja selama sebulan penuh dia selalu tersesat kalau mau ngmalll pasti sama Yachi dan Kiyoko. Mungkin ini akan memakan banyak waktu.

 

"Yosh! Ini untuk Tou-chan ujarnya." Shouyou mulai melakukan pencarian.

 

"Bisa tolong ambilkan aku satu pak kapsul ekstrak kunyit putih." ujar Shouyou dengan wajah yang kentara sekali sudah kelelahan, bisa dibayangkan sudah berapa lama Shouyou berjalan.

 

"Baik nona, " tanpa bertanya ini itu, apoteker segera mengambil kapsul ekstra kunyit putih, mungkin berfikir Shouyou akan mati jika tidak meminum kapsul itu sekarang.

 

"Ini nona." apoteker dengan cekatan membungkus dan menyerahkannya pada Shouyou.

 

"Anda baik-baik saja?" apoteker itu mencemaskan Shouyou.

 

"Ahaha, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kelelahan." Shouyou pun mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dalam dompet dan menyerahkannya kekasir.

 

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuzume-sama ini adalah toko Apotek yang baru dibuka, Apotek ini cabang dari Apotek terbesar di Tokyo." ujar pria tua berjas, dan mengarahkan ceo sekaligus owner mall itu ke Apotek.

 

"Shouyou!"

 

Seseorang yang memanggil namanya itu membuat Shouyou terkejut, ia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Pria dari masa lalunya muncul begitu saja didepannya.

 

"Kenma..." bisiknya.

 

"Shouyou," Kenma pun dengan cepat mendekati Shouyou dan itu membuat semua karyawan yang mendampinginya dibuat bingung karena kelakuan bos mereka.

 

"Aku merindukanmu, maaf untuk semuanya." ujar Kenma sambil meneluk Shouyou tapi Shouyou memberontak setelah lepas dari pelukan Kenma, Shouyou menampar Kenma.

 

Seorang pegawai ingin menarik Shouyou menjauh namun dihalang oleh Kenma.

 

"Kau pergi begitu saja dan sekarang kau kembali lalu memeluk ku begitu saja." Shouyou pun mulai menangis dan memukul dada yang tingginya 170 cm itu.

 

"Kau tidak tau seberapa sakit dan sedihnya aku waktu kau menghilang begitu saja! Kenma baka!" Shouyou pun pergi tanpa menghadap kebelakang dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari pengunjung lain.

 

"Shouyou... " bisik Kenma.

 

"Kenma-sa-"

 

"Yaku, cari tahu semua tentang Hinata Shouyou." ujar Kenma memotong perkataan asisten nya.

 

"Baik, Kenma-sama."

 

"Lev, kau pergi ke perusahaan Miya menggantikan Yaku."

"Baik, Kenma-sama."

 

.

.

.

.

.

Shouyou hanya bisa bengong seperti orang kehilangan tujuan hidup.

 

"Mama, One-chan itu kenapa." ujar seorang anak yang melihat Shouyou, ia pun kena tegur sang Mama.

 

"Huss, jangan seperti itu."

 

Shouyou pun merasa handphone bergetar di kantong celana. Ia menatap layar dan tertulis Osamu dilayar.

 

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Osamu-kun?"

 

"Kau dimana?"

 

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya kepada mu... Aku pergi ke Miyagi karena Tou-chan ku meminta mengirimkan obat."

 

"Apakah beliau sakit?"

 

"Sakit maag nya parah, ini aku membawakan obat tradisional. Kebetulan persediaan di Miyagi sedang kosong."

 

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

 

"Hari ini aku akan menginap, mungkin besok aku akan pulang."

 

"Kalau begitu hati-hati."

 

"Iya..." Shouyou pun memutuskan sambungan telpon itu dan kembali mengingatkan saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kenma.

 

...

 

"Apakah itu Tokyo tower?!" tanya Shouyou dengan semangat kepada Tsukishima.

 

"Itu hanya menara pemancar biasa." ujar Tsukishima.

 

"Jadi itu bukan Tokyo tower..." gumam Kageyama.

 

"Apakah di Miyagi tidak ada menara pemancar dan siapa dia?" ujar Kuroo dengan nada mengejek ke Daichi.

 

"Kami juga punya dasar city boy bangsat."

 

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, memalukan sekali." ujar Sugawara.

 

"Lalu siapa gadis imut itu? Dia menejer baru yah?"

 

"Dia bukan manajer baru, dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan malaikat kecil ku. Kau aliansi City boy!" ancam Sugawara yang membuat sebagian orang disana merinding.

 

"Kau baru saja mengatakan City Boy, Suga-san." tegur Tsukishima.

 

"Anoo, toilet dimana ya?" tanya Shouyou kepada Kuroo.

 

"Mau aku antar kan saja, Chibi-chan?" Kuroo pun menggoda Shouyou sambil mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya.

 

"Tidak, beritahu saja jalannya senpai." ujar Shouyou yang tidak mempan pada senyum maut Kuroo dan membuat captain Nekoma itu pundung seketika.

 

"Oya?"

 

"Hahahahaha! Sok ganteng sih... " ujar Sugawara dan Daichi bersamaan.

 

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm..." ujar Shouyou menahan muntah, ia pun berlari dengan cepat ke arah Toilet.

 

**BUK!**

 

Shouyou pun menabrak seseorang pria berambut seperti puding.

 

"Kau tidak apa?" suara datar pria yang ditabrak Shouyou menyadarkannya bahwa sekarang ia tengah dalam pelukan pria itu.

 

"Maaf, uww... " ujar Shouyou sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan.

 

"O-Oi?"

 

"Uuuuwwwwweeeeee!!!!" Kenma pun langsung mendapatkan air suci yang berasal dari mulut Shouyou.

 

"Eh?" ujar Kenma yang masih memperoses apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya selagi kedua tangannya menompang tubuh Shouyou yang pingsan.

 

"Menjijikan... " ujar Akaashi yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu.

 

"Eh, dia muntah? Gadis itu muntah?" teriak Bokuto lebay.

 

"Tolong ambilkan pel Bokuto-san... " ujar Akaashi, ia mengambil alih Shouyou dari Kenma, lalu Ia pun menggendong Shouyou dengan cara bridal style.

 

"Kenma-san, silahkan bersihkan dirimu dan aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." ujar Akaashi.

 

...

 

Shouyou pun hanya bisa tersenyum gaje mengingat kenangan memalukan saat pertama kali ketemu Kenma namun setelah itu mereka pun menjadi sangat dekat karena Karasuno, Nekoma dan Fukurodani sering melakukan latihan tanding di Tokyo mau pun di Miyagi.

 

"Untuk para penumpang yang terhormat, kita telah sampai di Miyagi Prefecture. Trimakasih."

 

Shouyou bersiap-siap keluar dari kereta saat dia sudah keluar dari stasiun dia melihat sang Tou-chan sedang menunggu dipakiran besama Natsu.

 

"One-chan!" teriak Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 

"Natsu!!!" Shouyou pun berlari dan memeluk adiknya yang berusia 14 tahun.

 

"Wah, kau tambah tinggi."

 

"Tentu, karena aku sering makan ikan makanya aku cepat tumbuh keatas." ujar Natsu yang tinggi nya sudah setinggi Shouyou, mereka seperti anak kembar saja namun rambut Natsu pendek sepundak sedangkan Shouyou rambutnya panjang sepinggang.

 

"Harusnya Shouyou mengantarkan pakai kurir saja tidak usah repot-repot kesini."

 

"Tidak apa-apa aku mendapatkan ijin selama tiga hari dari dosen ku."

 

"Jadi Shouyou akan pulang hari kamis yah?"

 

"Mungkin," Shouyou pun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping Tou-channya.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Kaa-chan... " Shouyou yang melihat Kaa-chan nya yang sedang memasak makan malam pun berlari dan memeluk nya dari belakang.

 

"Ara? Shouyou, selamat datang."

 

"Hmm, masakan Kaa-chan baunya enak."

 

"Bisa aja, mandi sana setelah itu kita makan sama-sama."

 

"Okey!" Shouyou pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

 

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

 

Suara pintu yang diketok terdengar. "Nat-chan, tolong bukan pintu..."

 

"Ha'i Kaa-chan." Natsu pun berjalan dengan cepat kearah pintu dan membukanya.

 

"Yamaguchi-nii? Yamaguchi-nii juga pulang yah? Dan siapa?" Natsu pun menatap dua pria yang berdiri dibelakang Yamaguchi.

 

"Etoo, Aku cuma mengantar mereka. Aku juga sudah diberi izin sama dosen ku, katanya mereka berdua ingin bertemu Hinata-chan dan keluarganya."

 

Natsu pun menarik Yamaguchi supaya mendekat dengannya. "Jadi siapa kedua nii-chan ini? Mereka terlihat tampan dan kaya, wajahnya juga mirip banget! Kembar yah?" bisiknya, Yamaguchi pun sweatdrop mendengarnya.

 

"Sepertinya mereke kenalan Ushijima-sensei, aku langsung diberi ijin waktu tahu aku mau mengantar mereka..." Yamaguchi pun ikut-ikutan bisik-bisik.

 

"Ehem..." tegur Atsumu yang membuat Yamaguchi dan Natsu tersentak.

 

"Nat-chan, kok lama sekali... Ara Yamaguchi-kun sudah lama tidak berjumpa, ada tamu yang lain juga..." ujar Kaa-chan nya Shouyou yang datang dari dapur.

 

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, saya Miya Osamu dan ini kembaran saya Miya Atsumu." Osamu pun menunduk 45 derajat dan diikuti Atsamu kepada Kaa-chan Shouyou.

 

"Ara? Tidak usah terlalu formal." tegur Kaa-chan Shouyou, ia pun menepuk bahu kedua pria kembar itu.

 

"Kalian temannya Yamaguchi-kun yah?"

 

"Bukan, Yamaguchi-san cuma mengantar kami kesini. Kami kesini ingin bertemu anda sekeluarga." ujar Osamu dengan sangat sopan. Calon minantu idaman banget dah.

 

"Ara, silahkan masuk..."

 

"Ano, bibi aku akan pulang saja..." ujar Yamaguchi sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

 

"Kenapa tidak ikut makan malam dengan kami saja..."

 

"ehehe, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu kedua orang tua ku, jadi aku akan makan dirumah saja..."

 

"Baiklah, hati-hati..."

 

"Ha'i." Yamaguchi pun membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

 

"Ayo silahkan, maaf yah sedikit berantakan..."

 

"Ahahaha, ini tidak berantakan bi... " ujar Atsamu kaku, mereka pun duduk didapur dan langsung berhadapan dengan Tou-chan Shouyou yang menatap mereka bingung.

 

"Ano, dare?"

 

"Mungkin mereka mau menagih hutang, aku dengar dari Tsukishima-nii One-chan suka ngutang di kantin." sahut Natsu asal.

 

"Benarkah!"

 

"Tidak-tidak...." Osamu dan Atsamu pun kelabakan.

 

"Kami kesini bukan karena itu, kami kesini ingin bertemu anda sekeluarga." jelas Osamu.

 

"Kalian ini siapa yah?" tanya Tou-chan Shouyou dengan nada yang sopan.

 

"Saya ini adalah pacar anak anda dan ini kembarannya saya."

 

"Senang bertemu dengan anda... " Atsamu pun sedikit membungkuk kepada Tou-chan Shouyou tanpa menyadari raut wajah bapak dua anak itu sudah berubah.

 

"Maksud mu, kau pacarnya Shouyou?"

 

"Ha'i..." Osamu pun mulai kuwatir dengan perubahan mimik calon mertua.

 

"Aaaaaa!!!! Akhirnya Shouyou laku juga..." teriak Tou-chan Shouyou senang dan membuat kembar Miya terkejut. Sekarang kita tau dari mana hobi teriak Shouyou berasal.

 

"Kami membawa Mochi untuk anda," ujar Atsamu dan sepertinya Tou-chan Shouyou tidak mendengarkan lagi karena terlalu bersemangat.

 

"Kaa-chan, Shouyou kita sudah punya pacar!" teriak Tou-chan Shouyou, Ayah yang kelewatan ceria itu pergi ketempat istrinya yang sedang memasak sambil teriak-teriak.

 

"Anata, berisik... " tegur sang Istri. Si kembar Miya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

 

"Apakah kalian memang terlahir mempunyai rambut yang berbeda nii-chan?" tanya Natsu kepada Atsamu yang duduk disampingnya.

 

"Tidak, rambut kami yang asli berwarna hitam. Kami mewarnainya supaya orang mudah membedakan kami."

 

"Oh..."

 

"Lalalala! Segarnya habis mandi!" suara nyanyian Shouyou pun terdengar dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, tak lama kemudian keluarlah malaikat kecil yang hanya dililit selembar handuk ditubuhnya dan itu sukses membuat kedua Miya melotot dengan wajah yang memerah.

 

"Uuuuaaaaa! Kenapa kalian ada disini?!" teriak Shouyou saat baru menyadari keberadaan si kembar.

 

"Nee-chan! Cepat pakai bajumu!" teriak Natsu menyadarkan Shouyou, gadis berumur 20 tahun itu pun langsung melesat kembali kedalam kamar mandi.

 

"Natsu tolong ambilkan bajuku!!!" teriak Shouyou dan sang adik pun langsung bergegas kekamar Shouyou untuk mengambilkan baju.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada yang sadar kalau, awal mula cinta Hinata itu karena sial?  
> pertama ketemu Kenma, Hinata mabuk darat dan muntah dibaju Kenma (Itukan Kenma yang kena sial.) terus setelahnya Hinata tidak sengaja mengores mobil Osamu.  
> Jadi kesimpulnya cerita cinta mereka bermulai dari kesialan.


	7. I'm just a loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ano, Suga-san bukankah besok kau harus masuk kerja?" tegur Shouyou yang melihat Sugawara yang tampak kegirangan saat dituangkan sake oleh Atsumu.  
> "Hm, persetan dengan murid, mereka suka jam kosong kok..."  
> "Kampai!!!" teriak keempat pria itu sambil mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi.  
> "Suga-san, masa depan Jepang ada ditangan mu loh..." ujar Shouyou yang dihiraukan oleh para pria itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> Warning:  
> \- Ooc, Ic, Typo.  
> -Bahasa tidak baku.  
> -Osamu jadi mesum.  
> -Efek samping habis baca, ditanggung sendiri.  
> -Female Hinata Shouyou.  
> Explanation:  
> -Flashback: ...  
> -Falshback end: ...

"Natsu tolong ambilkan bajuku!!!" teriak Shouyou dan sang adik pun langsung bergegas kekamar Shouyou untuk mengambilkan baju.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Tsukishima sedang membaca buku penelitian Dinosaurus yang sudah beberapa kali dibacanya.

 

"Hina-chan hari ini ijin yah ..."

 

"Iya, kelas jadi sepi ..."

 

Tsukishima yang mendengar obrolan gadis-gadis dari kelas Hinata itu pun mengerutkan dahinya.

 

'Untuk apa dia ijin?' Tsukishima pun mengambil handphonenya dan mencari nama Shouyou dikontaknya.

 

**TUT~**

 

"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif."

 

Tsukishima pun kembali menelpon tapi jawaban yang dia terima tetap sama. Ia pun memutuskan memanggil Yamaguchi.

 

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Tsukki?"

 

"Kau sedang di Miyagi kan? Bisa kau periksa apakah Hinata ada disana."

 

"Eh? Kau tidak tau yah... Hinata-chan memang di Miyagi malahan aku diberi ijin oleh Ushijima-sensei untuk mengantarkan Miya-san kemari..."

 

"Huh?! Benarkah..." Tsukishima langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mencari kontak Kageyama, tanpa memperdulikan Yamaguchi yang menatap layar dengan bingung.

 

"Oi, kau dimana?"

 

"Kau menggangguku sa-oho oho!" ujar Kageyama sambil terbatuk batuk, bahkan sekilas terdengar suara Tanaka yang menyuruhnya makan dengan pelan.

 

"Tunggu aku disana..." Tsukishima sepertinya langsung tahu tempat Kageyama berada.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Di sebuah ruangan besar bernuansa putih, Kenma sedang menatap Action figure nya di lemari besar. Suara ketokan pintu membuat Kenma yang sedang melamun sedikit terkejut.

 

"Masuk."

 

Kai pun masuk setelah diberi izin, ia lalu berdiri di samping Kenma dan menyerahkan berkas itu kepada atasannya.

 

"Saya menggantikan Yaku-san untuk menyerahkan data tentang Hinata Shouyou, Kenma-sama."

 

"Arigatou," Kenma pun mengambil data itu dan kembali menatap Action figurenya.

 

"Apa kau tau siapa yang mematahkan tangan Action figure Eren Jaeger ku?"

 

"Ahahaha, itu kerjaannya Yaku-san dan Lev. Itulah kenapa Yaku-san meminta aku mengatikannya mengantar ini."

 

Kenma pun hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Katakan kepada mereka kalau tidak mencari yang baru, gaji mereka akan ku potong."

 

"Ha'i,"

 

Kai pun berjalan menuju pintu tapi dia berhenti dan kembali kesamping Kenma.

 

"Saya lupa memberi tahukan anda, saat Yaku-san bertanya kepada orang-orang yang kenal Hinata Shouyou, mereka bilang dia sering dijemput mobil Maybach Exelero."

 

"Hanya ada satu orang di jepang yang mempunyai mobil Maybach Exelero."

 

"Ha'i, dia adalah rekan bisnis kita Miya Osamu."

 

"Hmm, dia beruntung aku bukanlah orang yang mencampur aduk antara urusan pribadi dan perkerjaan."

 

Kenma pun menatap Kai sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kai, ia pun berjalan kearah meja kerjanya dan duduk disana memutar tempat duduknya kebelakang dan melihat jalanan besar dibalik kaca jendela besar itu.

 

"Tapi tetap saja Shouyou itu milik ku." ujarnya tanpa terdengar Kai.

 

"Saya Permisi dulu, Kenma-Sama."

 

"Ya, tolong sekalian bilang ke Yaku-san, aku minta bawakan laporan bulan ini dan bulan kemarin."

 

"Ha'i..."

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Kau sudah dengar... " ujar Tsukishima secara tiba-tiba di depan Kageyama yang asik memakan ramennya. 

 

"Kiyoko-san mau mengadakan pesta karena sebentar lagi wisuda? Sudah dong..."

 

"Bukan, Bakageyama! Hinata pulang ke Miyagi."

 

"Kau ingin ku hajar, Kacamata sialan! Lalu kenapa misalkan dia di Miyagi? Berarti kan dia menjeguk orang tuanya."

 

Tsukishima memukul mejanya dan membuat kuah ramen Kageyama sedikit tumpah.

 

"Kau Sial-"

 

"Miya-san juga ikut kesana, bagaimana kalau dia berniat menikahi Hinata?!"

 

Kageyama menatap Tsukishima yang yang terlihat jelas sedang marah. Ia pun menghela nafas.

 

"Tsukishima, kau kan tau... Aku tidak pernah memaksa perasaannya. Kalau dia ingin menikah dengan Osamu-san ya kita sebagai sahabat yang baik harus mendukungnya, karena ini pilihan hidupnya."

 

"Aku tidak pernah mau mengikhlaskan nya! Kenapa kau tidak mau berjuang unt-"

 

"Because i set her free! Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan mu? Kenapa kau juga tidak berusaha mendapatkan hatinya? Kenapa kau malah mendorong ku? Asal kau tau saja, bagi ku melihat Hinata bahagia saja sudah cukup." Kageyama menatap Tsukishima dengan tajam lalu pergi ke tempat Tanaka berada.

 

"Tanaka-san aku pesan Kari dengan telur setengah masak satu." ujarnya dan kembali ketampat asalnya.

 

"Kita tidak bisa memaksa kehendak kita dengan orang lain, kacamata sialan."

 

Tanpa memperdulikan Kageyama, Tsukishima mengambil handphone nya dan mencari kontak seseorang yang sangat dia percaya. 

 

"Sugawara-san,"

 

Kageyama langsung menatap Tsukishima dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

 

"Oi, ka-"

 

"Hinata sedang ada di Miyagi bersama pacar barunya."

 

"Ha'i..."

 

Tsukishima menyeringai dan menatap Kageyama dengan memantang.

 

"Kalau Sugawara-san tidak percaya dengan Osamu-san, maka aku juga akan terus tidak terima dengan hubungannya." Lelaki jangkung itu pun pergi, dan Kageyama hanya bisa menatap Tsukishima dengan sedih.

 

"Kasihan sekali..." bisiknya.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Apakah tidur kalian nyenyak?" tanya Tou-chan Shouyou saat si kembar Miya baru keluar dari kamar tamu yang disediakan.

 

_'Kamar tamu apa?! Itu kamar ku tau!'_ Shouyou menatap Osamu dan Atsumu dengan cemberut sambil berlalu ke dapur.

 

"Tou-chan, makanannya sudah jadi..." ujar Shouyou dari dapur.

  
... 

 

"Natsu tolong ambilkan baju ku!" teriak Shouyou.

 

"Jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong Shouyou, kan malu didepan pacar."

 

"Kau juga teriak-teriak tadi, Anata." teguran dari istri pun membuat ayah dua anak itu sedikit tersipu.

 

"Ano... Kami membawakan mochi." sekali lagi Atsumu menawarkan pemberian mereka.

 

"Wah, terima kasih... Seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot..."

 

"Tidak Ba-san, kami lah yang merepotkan..."

 

"Jadi yang mana pacar Shouyou?"

 

"Yang ini."

 

"Bukan, tapi yang ini Ji-san..." ujar Atsumu menunjuk Osamu yang kelihatannya lebih pendiam dari biasanya, kenapa bang? Gugup... 

 

"Ara, ara... Kalian begitu mirip aku jadi bingung, kau kan pacarnya Shouyou."

 

"Bukan dia tapi saya Tou-san." kali ini Osamu yang mengoreksi. 

 

"Lihatlah rambutnya Tou-chan, warnanya beda... Nee-chan ini bajunya!" ujar Natsu yang baru saja mengambilkan baju untuk Shouyou.

 

"Nat-chan, tolong bantu Kaa-chan meletakkan makanan keatas meja."

 

"Ha'i..."

 

Tak lama Shouyou keluar dengan wajah segar, ia masih menatap si kembar Miya dengan shock.

 

"Hai, Shou-chan... Aku Miya Atsumu kita pernah bertemu di ruangan Ushiwaka, senang bertemu dengan mu." ujar Atsumu dengan senyuman Pepsodent dan dibalas Shouyou dengan senyuman kikuk.

 

"Senang bertemu dengan mu juga, Atsumu-san."

 

Shouyou pun mendudukan dirinya disamping Osamu dan membuat sang Tou-chan berbunga-bunga. Maafkan Tou-chan zaman now mu ini nak...

 

"Osamu-kun, kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang akan kesini?!" bisik Shouyou kesal.

 

"Wajah kesal mu sangat manis, kami tiba-tiba saja ingin kesini." Osamu pun ikut-ikutan berbisik.

 

"Oi, bisik-bisik! Bikin iri aja." sabar ya bang Tsumu...

 

Sehabis makan pun mereka sedikit mengobrol tapi saat waktu menunjukan waktu sembilan malam pas Natsu terlebih dahulu tidur karena besok ia harus pergi sekolah lalu Atsumu dan Shouyou dipaksa pergi tidur duluan karena Osamu ingin lebih lama mengobrol dengan kedua calon mertua.

 

"Jadi Tou-san rutin mengomsumsi Obat ekstra kunyit putih?"

 

"Iya, karena maag ku suka kambuh sih ..."

 

"Obat ini susah didapat di Miyagi, harganya mahal ... Untung di Tokyo ada dan harganya lebih murah ..." tambah Kaa-san Shouyou.

 

"Teman saya Ushijima yang juga dosen di Universitas Shouyou, ia menanam dan menjual kapsul kunyit putih, nanti saya saja yang mengirimkan kapsul itu tiap bulan."

 

"Benarkah! Terimakasih Osami-kun!"

 

"Osamu, Tou-san..."

 

"Osamu-kun maaf sebelumnya kau berkerja sebagai apa?" tanya Kaa-chan Shouyou dengan nada tidak enak.

 

"Pendidikan terakhir kamu apa nak Samu-kun?"

 

Okey sepertinya dimulai sesi wawancara calon mantu nya! Kamu siap bang Samu?

 

"Saya menjalankan perusahaan ayah saya bersama Atsumu dan saya lulusan S2 manajemen di UCL."

 

"UCL? Dimana itu...”

 

Osamu pun tersenyum tipis "University College London saya satu sekolah terus dengan Atsumu."

 

"London? Really?! London yang di Inggris kan?" 

 

"Bukan, iya dong di Inggris... Anata, aku membuat minuman untuk kalian berdua dulu yah..."

 

"Umurmu berapa nak?"

 

"Umurku 26 tahun."

 

"Hmm, beda 6 tahun dari Shouyou."

 

"Ini minumannya, anata aku tidur duluan yah."

 

"Iya, terimakasih..."

 

Kaa-san Shouyou pun meninggalkan kedua pria itu untuk mengobrol lagi.

 

"Aku senang kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan ku..."

 

"Saya ingin lebih mengenal keluarga Shouyou..."

 

Tou-chan Shouyou pun tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dibawah meja.

 

"Apakah kau bisa main Shogi?"

 

Osamu pun tersenyum manis saat ditawari permainan catur Jepang itu.

 

_'Shit!'_ ujar batin nya.

 

...

 

"Natsu-chan!" teriak seorang yang tersenyum bagai malaikat.

 

"Selamat siang Sugawara Sensai..." tegur murid lain yang dilewatinya dan dibalas senyum seindah mentari darinya.

 

"Natsu-chan, apakah Hinata pulang kemarin?" tanya Sugawara saat sudah di depan gadis manis itu.

 

"Iya, Nee-chan udah dapat pacar loh! Cakep lagi..."

 

"Oho..." Sugawara pun tersenyum bagai malaikat tapi aura yang dikeluarkan tubuhnya bertolak belakang dengan senyumnya, bahkan aura nya membuat beberapa murid di lorong itu merinding. "Boleh aku bertemu dengan pacarnya Hinata nanti setelah pulang sekolah?"

 

"Eh?"

 

"Bolehkan?" tanya Sugawara yang kali ini aura nya benar-benar pekat.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Nee-chan, akhirnya kau datang!" teriak Natsu dari kejauhan.   
Setelah pulang sekolah Natsu meminta Shouyou dan Osamu untuk bertemu di taman kota dekat sekolahnya. 'Sugawara-nii kangen loh...' ujarnya untuk sang kakak.

 

Kedua pasangan itu pun mendekati Natsu yang di sebelahnya berdiri lelaki yang tersenyum bagai Pennywise yang membuat Osamu bingung karena pria itu hanya menatapnya.

 

"Hinata, Aku merindukanmu!" dengan seenak jidatnya Sugawara memeluk Shouyou didepan Osamu. Perempatan siku-siku keluar dari pelipis Osamu, ia menepuk pundak pria yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

 

"Ehem!" tegur Osamu tapi yang ditegur pura-pura tidak peka. 

 

"Ehem!" masih sama.

 

"Bisa kah kau berhenti menyentuh milik orang."

 

Sugawara menatap Osamu dengan mata yang menyipit.

 

"Kau pacarnya Hinata yah? Salam kenal... Aku Sugawara koushi." ujar Sugawara sambil tersenyum. "Natsu-chan, bisa kau bawa Hinata jalan-jalan... Aku mau mengakrabkan diri dengan dia." Ia pun merangkul pundak pria yang lebih tinggi daripadanya itu dan memberikan senyuman yang dapat dipercaya bagi kakak beradik orange itu.

  
"Okey, ayo nee-chan..."

 

Setelah cukup jauh Natsu dan Hinata pergi, Sugawara pun menatap Osamu dengan pandangan menyelidiki persis seperti mertua jahat di drama Korea.

 

"Huh! Aku to the poin aja yah... Aku tidak suka dengan mu!" ujar Sugawara sambil menunjuk hidung mancung Osamu.  
Mata sayu Osamu menatap pria yang sedang berkacak pinggang didepannya dengan bingung. _'Apakah dia orang yang diceritakan Yamaguchi-san.'_

 

"Walaupun Oba-san dan Oji-san merestui mu bukan berati aku menerima mu!"

 

"Ano... Memangnya kau siapanya Hinata?" mendengar pertanyaan Osamu Sugawara pun tersenyum dengan sombong.

 

_'Songong nih orang...'_

 

"Aku adalah orang yang menjaga kesucian, kepolosan dan kecantikannya Hinata dari dia baru masuk Sma! Tidak satu pun pria yang mau menodainya, kubiarkan mendekat! Jadi dia tetap perawan hingga sekarang!" Ujar Sugawara yang sepertinya mulai ooc.

 

_'Ah, dia orangnya...  Mother from Karasuno...'_ pikir Osamu dengan wajah Kagum ia menatap Sugawara yang tiba-tiba disinari cahaya seprti seorang malaikat.

 

"Kau tidak moduskan?"

 

"Huh?!" tiba-tiba saja Sugawara mengeluarkan aura gelapnya dan wajah yang merengut. "Negatif Out!" teriak Sugawara sambil memukul pinggang sebelah kanan Osamu.

 

"Ahk!"

 

"Apa kau bisa mengajarkan aku cara bermain Shogi? Tou-san kemarin ingin bermain dengan ku kemarin malam tapi aku tidak bisa memainkanya." ujar Osamu dengan wajah kagum.

 

"Ooh..." ujar Sugawara yang sepertinya mulai luluh.

 

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa."

 

Osamu pun hanya bisa kecewa dan itu membuat Sugawara sekit tersenyum.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Suga-san?" suara datar Tsukishima Kai terdengar diseluruh ruang tamu bernuasa minimalis itu.

 

"Maaf Tsukishima, aku tidak mau lagi memisahkan Hinata dengan pacarnya."

 

Tsukishima mengerutkan dahinya. 

 

"Kenapa, Sugawara?" nada suara Tsukishima terdengar samgat kecewa ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memijat batang hidungnya.

 

"Aku sudah bayak bicara dengan Osamu-san, tapi dia tidak seperti yang kau katakan dan terlihat sekali ia sangat menyayangi Hinata."

 

"Kenma dulu juga begitu..."

 

"Bisa kau tidak menyangkut pautkan masa lalu dengan sekarang, saat itu Kenma dan Hinata masih sangat muda... Pikiran mereka masih labil berbeda dengan sekarang, Osamu-kun sangat dewasa ia tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Tsukishima, aku harap kau mengerti."

 

Sugawara menutup sambungan telepon dan menyisakan Tsukishima yang menunduk dan menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Tangannya yang satunya bergetar mengepal kuat sampai kuku-kukunya berwarna putih.

 

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu pengecut?!" ujarnya dengan nada yang kentara sekali sedang terisak.

 

"Hinata..."

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Kageyama keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk saja di pinggang nya otot perut yang terbentuk karena latihan yang selama ini rutin dilakukannya terlihat jelas. Ia menatap handphone nya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya.  
Ia mengambil handphone itu dan mencari nama Hinata di kontak, ia tampak ragu-ragu saat ingin menelepon gadis cantik itu tapi perasaan itu langsung ditempisnya dan langsung menghubungi Shouyou.

 

"Oi, Hinata..."

 

"Apa?" sahut Shouyou yang sedang asik menonton Tou-chan nya, Sugawara, Osamu dan Atsumu bermain kartu uno.

 

"Besok kau sudah di Tokyo kan?"

 

"Ya, mungkin aku sore sudah disana. Kenapa?"

 

"Besok kelasku dan Tsukishima kosong, temuilah dia sebentar, bisakah?" Kageyama pun menyelipkan handphone nya diantara leher dan telinganya karena tangannya sibuk mencari baju rumahan dilemarinya.

 

"Tapi aku belum punya cukup uang untuk bayar hutangnya..."

 

Perempat siku-siku keluar dari pelipis Kageyama, ia menjatuhkan pantatnya keatas ranjang dan menggosok rambutnya mengunakan handuk.

 

"Boge! Aku bukan menyuruhmu membayar hutang tapi temui dia dan tanyakan apa yang mengganggunya selama ini... Mungkin dengan bicara denganmu masalahnya akan selesai, tunggu sebentar aku memakai pakaian ku dulu." Kageyama memakai pakaiannya dan kembali mengambil handphone nya dan menempelkannya di telinga.

 

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Tsukishima?"

 

"Kau akan tau saat berbicara dengannya, sudah dulu yah aku mau makan."

 

"Hm, okey..."

 

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Tanya Osamu yang mengejutkan Shouyou karena ia tiba-tiba sudah duduk disampingnya. 

 

"Eh, Sudah selesai mainnya?" tanya Shouyou sambil menatap coretan bedak diwajah Osamu karena kalah bermain.

 

"Tou-san sedang mencari Uno Stacko... Siapa yang menelepon?"

 

"Kageyama, dia bilang Tsukishima tengah galau..."ujar Shouyou, Sugawara yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa mengela nafas berat dan membuat Atsumu yang disampingnya nya menatapnya bertanya.

 

"Ahaha, aku hanya memikirkan muridku..." ujar Sugawara yang dibalas angguk kan kepala oleh Atsumu. Sepertinya kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Tsukishima kan, Suga-san?

 

"Hm..." saat Shouyou hendak menghapus coretan bedak dipipi Osamu, Sugawara menegur kalau coretan itu tidak boleh hilang sampai esok.

 

"Ini dia Uno Stacko dan Sake nya... " teriak Tou-chan Shouyou dari pintu dapur dan membuat keempat Pria itu berkumpul lagi di meja tengah.

 

"Ano, Suga-san bukankah besok kau harus masuk kerja?" tegur Shouyou yang melihat Sugawara yang tampak kegirangan saat dituangkan sake oleh Atsumu.

 

"Hm, persetan dengan murid, mereka suka jam kosong kok..."

 

"Kampai!!!" teriak keempat pria itu sambil mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi.

 

"Suga-san, masa depan Jepang ada ditangan mu loh..." ujar Shouyou yang dihiraukan oleh para pria itu.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Ahh!! Kepala ku sakit, Samu jangan cepat-cepat bawa mobilnya..." ujar Atsumu dari kursi belakang. Sepertinya ia masih hangover akibat pesta tadi malam dan bagaimana dengan Osamu? Dia baik-baik saja, memang agak pusing saat baru bangun tidur tapi setelah itu dia baik-baik saja...

 

Dan jangan tanyakan tentang Sugawara, karena orangnya masih tepar diruang tamu keluarga Hinata dan membuat para muridnya senang karena jam pelajaran kosong. Mereka terpaksa pulang tanpa pamit dengan Sugawara, karena si kembar ini ada rapat jam tiga siang nanti.

 

"Diam dan tidurlah Tsumu, aku hanya berjalan dengan kecepatan 40, dasar Babi."

 

"Jaga mulut mu, sampah!"

 

Shouyou yang mendengar umpatan-umpatan dari kembar miya hanya bisa speechless, betapa indahnya kosa kata yang dikeluarkan mereka pikir Shouyou.

 

"Ano, kalau Atsumu-san meminum sup jagung hangat kau akan merasa lebih baik..." ujar Shouyou yang sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar umpatan indah.

 

"Wah, Shou-chan apa kau seorang malaikat? Kau terlalu baik untuk Samu."

 

"Bicara seperti itu lagi maka aku tidak akan berhenti untuk membelikan mu sup jagung."

 

Dan adu mulut mereka pun berlanjut, Shouyou hanya bisa menghela nafas karenanya. Sekarang dia tau perasaan Yamaguchi saat dia dan Kageyama yang juga sering adu mulut.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

**TING~ TONG~**

 

Suara bel terdengar memenuhi apartemen yang lumayan mewah itu.

 

_'Tumben ada tamu...'_ batin Tsukishima yang sedang berjalan kedepan pintu dan menatap layar monitor yang tampak Shouyou yang tengah menunggu untuk dibuka kan pintu.

 

"Tumben dia kesini..." bisiknya.

 

Ia pun bergegas membuka pintu dan terpampang lah wajah Shouyou yang sangat cantik bagi Tsukishima.

 

"Ada perlu apa, tamu tidak diundang?" tanya Tsukishima dengan nada mengejek seperti biasa.

 

"Boleh aku masuk?"

 

"Tanpa ditanya pun kau bisa masuk kapan saja." ujar Tsukishima yang memberi jalan untuk Shouyou masuk. Setelah melihat Shouyou yang duduk di sofa nya lelaki berkacamata itu pun berjalan kedapur dan mengambil dua buah soda kaleng.

 

"Jadi kenapa kau kesini? Tumben sekali..." ujar Tsukishima yang duduk disamping Shouyou.

 

"Kemarin Kageyama menelepon ku..."

 

"Lalu?"

  
Mata berwarna ke emasan itu melirik gadis yang duduk disampingnya, ia merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

 

"Dia bilang kau ada masalah dan aku harus tau apa masalah mu..."

 

Tsukishima melepas Kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja, ia memutar badannya sehingga menghadap Shouyou.

 

"Lalu, menurutmu apa masalah ku?"

 

"Aku juga tidak tau, tentang hutang ku mungkin..."

 

"Baka onna, bukan itu..." ujar Tsukishima dengan lembut dan tidak ada unsur Songong seperti biasanya.

 

"Baiklah akan aku beritahu... Apa kau masih ingat Kageyama pernah menyatakan cinta kepadamu?"

 

"Iya, waktu Sma kan? Tapi aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku hanya ingin bersahabat dengannya karena waktu itu aku sudah menyukai Kenma."

 

"Orang yang paling sakit hati waktu itu adalah aku, tapi aku paling tidak suka kau dengan Kenma." ujar Tsukishima sambil mengemgam tangan Shouyou. 

 

"Apa maksud m-"

 

"Dan aku juga merasakan nya lagi sekarang, saat kau bersama Osamu-san. Bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding yang dulu. " potong Tsukishima, ia menatap Shouyou degan tatapan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

 

"I love you to the moon and back..." bisik Tsukishima yang membuat Shouyou terkejut.

 

"Tsukishima, aku tidak bisa. Dari awal aku hanya mengapmu sahabat terbaik ku... Tapi aku hargai perasaan mu terimakasih dan maaf." ujar Shouyou. Gadis itu pun berdiri dan menghadap Tsukishima lalu menarik kepala itu mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

 

"Aku tau, tapi saat dia membuatmu sakit... Kumohon pergilah kepada Kageyama atau kepada ku..." ujar Tsukishima yang sedang tenggelam didalam dada besar Shouyou.

 

Ia pun melepaskan pelukan hangat gadis itu lalu menariknya sehingga terlentang diatas sofa. Ia pun mengurung Shouyou dengan kedua tangannya.

 

"Tapi biarkan aku melakukan ini sekali ini saja..." tatapan mata Tsukishima yang berkaca-kaca serta suara yang bergetar membuat Shouyou iba dan tidak sanggup untuk menolak pria yang berada di atasnya ini, saat bibir itu mulai mengecup lembut bibirnya dan saat Shouyou merasakan ada air yang menetes ke pipinya, Shouyou pun memeluk leher pria yang sedang menangis dalam diam sambil mencumbunya itu.

 

_'Untuk kali ini saja...'_ batin Shouyou sambil membalas kecupan-kecupan Tsukishima yang mulai memanas.

 

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

 

 


	8. I can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Osamu-kun...'  
> 'Osamu-kun.'  
> 'Osamu-kun.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> Warning:  
> \- Ooc, Ic, Typo.  
> -Bahasa tidak baku.  
> -Efek samping habis baca, ditanggung sendiri.  
> -Female Hinata Shouyou.

"Fuuuh..." Kenma menghela nafas, sebelum mengetuk pintu apartemen kecil di depannya, diketoknya pintu itu tiga kali tapi tidak ada jawaban, diketoknya sekali lagi tapi jawabannya tetap sama.

 

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

 

Suara imut itu membuat Kenma sedikit terkejut, ia membalikan badannya untuk menatap pemilik suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

 

"Dari mana kau tahu alamatku?"

 

"Shouyou..." Kenma berusaha menggenggam tangan mungil Shouyou namun yang punya malah menempisnya.

 

"Shouyou, setidaknya dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku..." Kenma pun menggenggam tangan Shouyou dan kali ini tidak ia tepis.

 

"Ku mohon, Love... "

 

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, kita berdua sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." Shouyou pun membuka pintu dan mempersihlahkan Kenma masuk.

 

"Shouyou, a-" 

 

"Duduklah dulu, mau minum apa?"

 

Kenma tersenyum dan berjalan dua langkah mendekati Shouyou.

 

"Kopi, kopi buatanmu lah yang paling aku sukai dari dulu sampai sekarang."

 

Shouyou menatap Kenma dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca. Gadis manis itupun mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Kenma ke dapur, sepuluh menit kemudian Shouyou kembali membawa dua buah kopi hitam yang aromanya sangat nikmat.

 

Setelah minum sedikit kopi itu Kenma tersenyum tipis, betapa ia merindukan rasa kopi buatan gadis cantik yang duduk disampingnya ini.

 

"Lov-"

 

Sebelum Kenma menyelesaikan panggilan sayang yang dulu sering dia lakukan, Shouyou terlebih dahulu menatapnya tajam.

 

"Shouyou, aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepada mu..."

 

"Semua?" Shouyou mencoba menatap mata keemasan yang menatapnya tapi gagal, ia tidak sanggup menatap mata indah itu.

 

"Semua..." Kenma menghela nafas lalu tangan kasar karena terlalu banyak berlatih voli dulu itu mengemgam tangan Shouyou lalu mengecupnya.

 

"Pertama, maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja..." Sebelah tangannya membelai pipi Shouyou.

 

Betapa ia merindukan saat seperti ini...

 

Minum kopi buatan Shouyou, mengemgam tangan mungil Shouyou, membelai pipi gadis itu...

  
Dia sebenarnya ingin mencium setiap inci wajah cantik gadis ini seperti dulu tapi ia takut kalau gadis ini akan marah dan menangis lagi...

 

"Aku meninggalkan mu dan semua orang disini karena aku harus mengurus perusahaan ayah ku sudah yang meninggal... Aku ingin menghubungi kalian, tapi karena keadaan aku tidak bisa."

 

Shouyou mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

 

"Kenapa?"

 

"Dulu ayah ku pernah bekerja sama bisnis dengan Gangster Amerika, tapi sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar..." Kenma pun membimbing tangan Shouyou untuk menangkup kedua pipinya dan Shouyou membiarkannya saja.

 

"Ayahku... Ayahku," Shouyou yang iba membelai pipi Kenma lembut.

 

"Kalau kau tidak sanggup, tidak usah dipaksakan..."

 

Kenma menggelengkan kepalanya.

 

"Ayahku meninggal karena tembakan tepat di kepalanya saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke bandara dan yang melakukan penembakan itu adalah salah satu anggota Gangster yang pernah bekerja sama dengan ayah ku... Lalu aku dipilih untuk menggantikan posisi ayahku yang kosong. Minggu pertama masih baik-baik saja tapi minggu berikutnya para Gangster itu mulai meneror kami, akupun sudah beberapa kali hampir kehilangan nyawa, bukan hanya itu... Ibuku yang hanya tinggal di Jepang pun hampir terancam nyawa nya, bahkan polisi yang menangani ini kesulitan. Itulah kenapa aku takut menghubungi kalian semua, aku takut kalian kena imbas apa yang terjadi kepada keluarga ku..."

 

Shouyou hanya bisa menatap Kenma bersalah, lalu hendak ia menunduk sebelum sebuah tangan mencegahnya lalu memberikan Shouyou sebuah senyuman yang hanya ia perlihatkan ke keluarga dan Shouyou saja.

 

"Tak apa, sekali lagi maaf..."

 

"Tidak, aku yang sal-"

 

Kenma menutup mulut Shouyou dengan jari telunjuknya, menyuruh Shouyou untuk diam.

 

"Kau tidak salah, ini semua karena keadaan..."

 

Kenma pun membelai rambut orange itu pelan dan mengecupnya lembut. 

 

"Shouyou, aku mencintai mu... Dari dulu hingga sekarang tidak pernah berubah."

 

Shouyou menatap Kenma dengan tidak nyaman, ia ingin membuang muka tapi tangan Kenma menghalanginya.

 

"Shouyou..." panggil Kenma meminta jawaban tapi Shouyou ragu untuk menjawab, ia memang masih mencintai lelaki didepannya ini namun nama seseorang langsung muncul di pikirannya atau mungkin di hatinya.

 

'Osamu-kun...'

 

Gadis yang cantik itu bingung ada apa dengannya, kenapa malah nama Om Om pemaksa dan mesum itu terus muncul dalam dirinya. Ayo lah, dia Hinata Shouyou masih sangat mencintai Kenma walau pernah sakit hati karena ditinggal begitu saja...

 

'Osamu-kun...'

 

'Osamu-kun.'

 

'Osamu-kun.'

 

"Shouyou..." panggilan Kenma membuat Shouyou sadar dan sedikit tersentak.

 

Shouyou pun melepaskan tangan Kenma yang memegang kedua pipinya, ia mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya pelan.

 

"Kenma, maaf... Aku tidak bisa, karena aku sudah punya orang lain."

 

Kenma tersenyum sinis.

 

"Aku tau, Love... Tapi dari dulu hingga sekarang kau itu milik ku." dengan santainya lelaki berambut puding itu bicara seolah ini hal yang biasa saja, ia pun kembali membelai pipi gadis didepannya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat sang gadis terkejut, lalu ia mengecup bibir yang dulu selau ia cicipi itu dan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan sang gadis sendirian.

 

"Akan aku buat kau kembali kepada ku dan meninggalkan si Miya Osamu."

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Tsukishima hanya bisa menatap televisi yang menampilkan acara comedi dengan pandangan kosong. Walaupun dia sudah menumpahkan semua perasaannya kepada Shouyou melalui ciuman panas yang membuat bibir Shouyou membengkak, tapi itu tidak bisa mengobati hatinya yang begitu rapuh.

 

Tapi dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya untuk membiarkan gadis itu bahagia dengan pilihannya, ia hanya bisa berharap pilihan Shouyou salah lalu gadis itu berlari kepelukannya.

 

Mungkin Tsukishima harus menunggu Shouyou jadi mantan Osamu atau janda Osamu dulu lalu ia bisa memiliki cintanya itu.

 

Itu pun kalau Shouyou berlari ke pelukannya lalu menjadi miliknya...

 

Tsukishima pun mengambil mantel hitamnya dan mematikan televisi itu lalu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Mungkin sebuah buku tentang botani mampu untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya walau sedikit dan juga sedikit membantu untuk tugas kuliah nya nanti.

 

Kakinya pun melangkah menuju gedung kampus yang masih ramai oleh mahasiswa, dalam perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Kageyama yang menatap nya.

 

_'Tumben kau kemari saat tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah.'_

 

"Aku hanya ingin membaca buku di perpustakaan untuk membantu ku mengerjakan tugas."

 

Kageyama menatap Tsukishima dengan pandangan kagum sekaligus menjijikan, dia bingung kenapa lelaki ini bisa membaca pikirannya, apakah Tsukishima sekarang menjadi seorang Cenayang?

 

"Aku bukan seorang Cenayang yang bisa membaca pikiranmu, Raja..."

 

Sekali lagi Kageyama dibuat terkejut karena perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Tsukishima yang meninggalkan dirinya.  
Mungkin berciuman dengan Shouyou membuatnya memiliki kekuatan Cenayang sehebat Saiki Kusuo.

 

_'Author-san, kau menyebut character dari anime sebelah.'_ ujar Tsukishima dari dalam hati yang membuat aku terkejut.

 

Okey, terbukti ciuman Shouyou membuat Tsukishima mempunyai kekuatan cenayang.

 

_'Aku tidak memilikinya, Author-san...'_

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Atsumu menatap bosan desain bola voli yang dianggapnya tidak menarik. Dalam hati ia menggerutu karena menurutnya karyawan tidak etis dalam membuat desain baru untuk bola voli. Lelaki tampan itu pun menatap kembarannya yang sedang asik menatap foto Shouyou yang sedang tidur dilayar handphone nya.

 

"Oi, kerja oi..." tegur Atsumu dengan wajah yang menurut Osamu sangat menyebalkan. Begini nih kalau Atsumu yang lapar dipaksa kerja, moodnya selalu menjadi buruk kalau seperti ini solusinya hanya satu yaitu makan.

 

"Oi, Ayo kita makan..." ujar Osamu tapi saat ia hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyengol mug kopi di atas meja kerjanya. Cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu pun mengotori lantai marmer berwarna putih.

 

"Hati-hati Samu, kau membuat cleaning service kita repot." ujar Atsumu yang marah-marah karena dari awal moodnya sudah tidak bagus, pria berambut pirang itu pun memanggil seorang cleaning service melalui telepon kantor untuk membersihkan ulah kembarannya.

 

Sedangkan Osamu entah mengapa perasaannya langsung tidak nyaman.

 

"Sayang..." bisiknya.

 

"Memang sayang, kenapa juga nggak hati-hati... Pecahkan!" sahut Atsumu dengan cemberut yang membuat Osamu semakin kesal.

 

Okey sepertinya si kembar Miya mempunyai mood yang buruk hari ini.

 

Mereka pun memutuskan makan di restoran Sakanoshita tempat kesukaan Shouyou.

 

Mereka pun memakan dengan tenang karena mood mereka sudah membaik.

 

"Ah, Miya-san..."

 

Merasa dipanggil si kembar pun langsung menatap ke sumber suara.

 

"Are Kenma-san..." sapa Atsumu.

 

"Konnichiwa..." sapa Osamu.

 

Dan entah mengapa Osamu merasa Kenma sedang menatapnya sangat dingin.

 

"Konnichiwa..." balasannya.

 

"Bolehkan, aku ikut duduk dengan kalian?" tanya Kenma dengan nada malasnya.

 

"Tentu, silahkan..." ujar Atsumu.

 

Tidak lama kemudian Osamu merasa handphonenya bergetar, ia menatap layar handphonenya dan menerima panggilannya.

 

"Ada apa Sayang?" ujar Osamu yang langsung mendapat perhatian Kenma.

 

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk..." merasa dipandang Osamu pun membalas mata yang menatapnya datar.

 

"Okey, kau sudah makan? Mau aku bungkuskan? Sekarang aku sedang di Sakanoshita." kedua mata yang terlihat datar itu saling beradu tatapan. Mungkin orang biasa yang melihat tidak akan merasakan tatapan yang menusuk dari kedua mata itu.

 

"Tsumu, aku duluan..."

 

"Mau ketemu Shou-chan yah..."

 

"Shou-chan?" tanya Kenma pura-pura tidak tau.

 

"Pacarnya Samu..." balas Atsumu.

 

"Aku Permisi dulu, Kenma-san."

 

Kenma pun mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Osamu.

 

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah sebentar lagi cuti panjang musim dingin..." ujar Sugawara bersemangat. Ia pun mengambil handphone di laci meja kantornya dan mencari nama Daichi dikontak nya.

 

"Moshi-moshi, Daichi kau saat cuti kemana?"

 

"Ah Sugawara, tidak tau... Aku tidak punya rencana." sahut suara berat yang diketahui bernama Daichi.

 

"Ikut aku aja ke Tokyo."

 

"Ngapain?"

 

Sugawara tersenyum cerah bagaikan musim panas walaupun sekarang sedang awal musim dingin yang membuat para ibu guru ngebet membuat dia menjadi menantu mereka.

 

Ibu- ibu jangan nilai seseorang dari sampulnya, karena ini orang berpotensi menjadi mertua galak di kemudian hari.

 

"Sebagai senpai yang baik, kita harus selalu menjaga tali silaturahmi dengan Kohai kita dong."

 

"Geh!"

 

"Geh, apa? Pokoknya kau ikut aku ke Tokyo!" teriak Sugawara, ia pun langsung memutuskan sepihak panggilan teleponnya dengan Daichi.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Hashire soriyo, kazeno youni~"

 

Didalam sebuah apartemen kecil terdengar suara Shouyou yang sedang bernyanyi Jingle Bells, ia berusaha melupakan perkataan Kenma sekarang dan mencoba fokus ke urusan yang lain.

 

Dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Osamu, ia ingin membawa sang kekasih ke pesta barbeque Kiyoko yang besok sudah wisuda.

 

"Yukino naka wo~"

 

Shouyou memutarkan badannya yang dibalut dress merah yang manis di kulit pucatnya.

 

"Karuku hayaku~"

 

Ia pun sedikit memoleskan pipinya dengan Blush on berwarna soft pink.

 

"Waraigoewo yukini makeba~"

 

Ia menyisir rambut orangenya dan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

 

"Akarui hikarino hanani naruyo~"

 

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu apartemennya diketok, ia pun berlari dan membukakan pintu.

 

"Kau cantik..." puji Osamu tapi yang dipuji hanya tersenyum manis.

 

"Jinguru beru jinguru beru, suzuga naru~ suzuno rizumu ni hikarino waga mau~" nanyian Shouyou yang memiliki suara imut itu membuat Osamu tersenyum. Dia jadi kepikiran untuk memakaikan Shouyou baju Santa Claus saat Natal nanti.

 

"Osamu-kun, pestanya diadakan nanti jam tujuh malam jadi temenin aku beli bedak dulu yah... Bedak ku mulai habis."  
Osamu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia pun mendekati Shouyou yang sedang memakai liptint dan mengecup pipi itu sekilas.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Desisan dari sepotong daging yang diletakkan Kuroo di atas alat pemanggang terdengar sangat merdu, ya, untuk beberapa orang yang sudah kelaparan.

 

"Kau harus menambahkan cuka di atas dagingnya ketika daging itu dibakar." ucap Kageyama yang memperdebatkan tips makan Yakiniku bersama Tanaka.

 

Dua pria itu tidak sependapat dengan cara apa daging panggang terasa enak ketika ditambahkan dengan cuka asin. Ini perdebatan yang tidak menarik tapi menjadi satu-satunya obrolan yang bisa disimak beberapa orang seperti Shouyou, Osamu, Oikawa, Kuroo, Kiyoko, Ushiwaka dan juga Yachi. Sedangkan Yamaguchi ia tengah asik bermain AOV di handphone nya.

 

"Kau salah! cuka akan terkena panas dan menguap, bumbunya tidak akan terlalu terasa di lidah jika dibandingkan mencelupnya secara langsung setelah dagingnya masak." Sanggah Tanaka.

 

"Jangan remehkan seorang koki yah." tambah Tanaka.

 

"Sepertinya aku terlambat..." sebuah suara bernada malas membuat Shouyou dan Kageyama terkejut.

 

"Ah, Kenma jadi kau beneran sudah kembali." ujar Oikawa.

 

"Hm..." dia pun berjalan dan duduk disampingnya Ushiwaka dan berhadapan dengan Shouyou sepertinya Osamu sedikit merasa ada perubahan dengan gadisnya. Sedangkan Kageyama hanya menatap Kenma dengan datar tapi syarat dengan kemarahan yang hanya disadari oleh Shouyou dan Kenma. Kalau ada yang bertanya siapa yang mengundang Kenma... Jawabannya ya si Kuroo.

 

"Kita bertemu lagi Miya-san..."

 

"Ya..."

 

"Eh? Kau kenal dengan pacarnya Chibi-chan ya Kenma?" tanya Kuroo.

 

"Bisa dibilang kami ini rekan bisnis..." jawab Kenma yang dibalas Kuroo dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Tidak lama seorang pelayan datang membawa bir pesanan mereka dan satu orange jus untuk Kiyoko. Oikawa pun mengambil segelas bir dan mengangkat nya tinggi-tinggi.

 

"Untuk kelulusan salah satu murid ku yang ku bangakan, Kampai!" teriak Oikawa yang diikuti semua orang diruang itu.

 

"Aku mengambil jurusan yang berbeda dari kelasmu, Sensei."

 

Dan tiba-tiba saja Tanaka berdiri dan juga ia mengikuti sertakan Kiyoko, otomatis semua langsung menatap mereka.

 

"Kiyoko-san, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini dan kau sebagai perempuan pasti mengharapkan ini kan..."

 

Ia pun bersujud dihadapan Kiyoko yang membuat Kuroo dan Oikawa bersorak auuuu, lelaki bertampang sangar itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dari kantong bajunya dan memperlihatkan isinya kepada Kiyoko dan sukses membuat mata Kiyoko berkaca-kaca bahagia.

 

"Cieeee, bikin iri aja lu botak!" teriak Kuroo dan Oikawa yang jomblo.

 

"Kiyoko-san, maaf karena membuatmu hamil anak kita diluar nikah... Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini jauh sebelum kau mengandung anak kita tapi aku takut untuk mengangu kegiatanmu menuntut ilmu, sekarang kau sudah lulus dan menjadi sarjana jadi mau kah kau menjadi Istri ku?"

 

Perkataan Tanaka membuat Osamu terkagum-kagum, ia berpikir akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Shouyou yaitu menghamilinya duluan lalu bertemu dengan sang calon mertua lalu bilang bahwa dia sudah menabungkan benihnya di rahim Shouyou. Hmm betapa pemikiran yang sangat haqiqi.

 

"Tanpa kau tanyakan seperti itu, dari dulu aku mau menjadi Istri mu." ujar Kiyoko dan langsung mencium Tanaka dihapan yang lainnya.

 

"Tutup mata Chibi-chan Ushiwaka! Dia masih kecil!" teriak Oikawa yang sedang menutup mata Kageyama supaya tidak melihat pemandangan hot dari Tanaka dan Kiyoko. Ushijima pun dengan cepat menutup kedua mata Shouyou tanpa peduli tatapan bingung Osamu dan Kenma.

 

"Kita harus menjaga kepolosan dan kemurnian kedua murid kita ini, Ushiwaka!" ujar Oikawa yang sepertinya tidak tau kalau murid perempuan mereka itu sudah melakukan apa yang dilakukan kedua sejoli didepan yang masih asik berciuman.

 

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	9. Because i set her free 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Osamu-san, aku sudah berteman dengan Hinata sejak kecil. Aku mengenalnya luar dan dalam... Bagiku ia bagaikan buku yang terbuka, sangat dengan mudah dibaca namun karena aku bodoh aku tidak dapat memahami isi buku itu. Aku tidak tau kapan ia akan sakit hati dan sedih seperti dulu, akibat orang itu..."  
> "Orang itu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi  
> Warning:  
> \- Ooc, Ic, Typo.  
> -Bahasa tidak baku.  
> -Osamu jadi mesum.  
> -Efek samping habis baca, ditanggung sendiri.  
> -Female Hinata Shouyou.  
> -Full POV Kageyama   
> Explanation:  
> -Flashback: ...  
> -Falshback end: ...

...

 

"Jika kau jalan menunduk begitu kau tidak akan melihat bintang loh..." sebuah suara seperti anak kecil namun lembut membuat ku terkejut. Aku berbalik dan melihat kau berada tidak jauh dibelakang ku.

 

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

 

"Apakah kau sangat frustasi hanya karena kalah?" bukannya menjawab kau malah balik bertanya pertanyaan yang membuat ku kesal. Aku tidak mau menjawab dan memilih kembali berjalan, ku lihat kau sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkah mu bersama ku. Aku pun memelankan jalan ku menyesuaikan dengan langkah pendek mu.

 

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Pulang terlalu malam itu tidak baik..." ujar ku namun kau sepertinya enggan menjawab.

 

"Bukankah tim bola voli putri pulang jam lima tadi... Tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang malam begini, Boge." entah mengapa saat bersama mu aku dapat berbicara panjang seperti ini, mungkin karena aku sangat nyaman bersama mu dan kita juga telah berteman dari kecil.

 

"Hanya kali ini aku pulang malam, untuk menghibur mu yang kalah dari senpai tampan mu itu."

 

Perkataannya membuatku kesal... Bukan, bukan karena kau mengatakan aku kalah.. Namun karena kau bilang Iwazumi-san tampan. Aku pun menatap langit dan terkagum-kagum melihat langit malam ini, aku pun menghentikan langkah ku untuk lebih lama menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang-bintang seolah-olah ikut menyemangati ku...

 

"Benarkan, kalau kau berjalan menunduk kau tidak akan melihat bintang..." aku pun menatap wajah mu yang sedang tersenyum lebar sehingga matamu menyipit.

 

Bagiku kau lah yang terindah...

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Hari itu aku melihatmu menangis di dekat gedung gym tempat kami berlatih. Aku langsung medekati mu dan membawanmu kedalam pelukkanku.

 

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya ku, tapi kau hanya menggeleng, kau memakai baju ku untuk mengelap ingusmu.

 

"Jorok boge!"

 

"Kageyama..." suara mu yang serak karena menangis membuat ku merasa ikut sedih juga, dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang berani membuat mu seperti ini namun aku akan menunggu mu sampai kau benar-benar berhenti menangis.

 

"Jadi, kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?" tanya ku saat kau sudah berhenti menangis.

 

"Aku..." melihat mu yang ragu-ragu aku pun berinisiatif membelai rambut orange mu, kau meremas kuat jaket hitam ku.

 

"Aku... Aku terancam tidak dapat uang jajan karena nilai ku jelek semua dan sebentar lagi ulangan tengah semester." teriak mu sambil menangis yang membuat ku speechless. Aku menaruh tangan ku diatas kepala mu dan langsung meremas sayang kepala orange mu.

 

"Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan Bakayama!" aku mengabaikan teriakan mu dan terus meremas gemas kepala mu, siapa tau kau menjadi jenius karena remasan sayang ku.

 

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kageyama!" teriak Suga-san yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang ku, mungkin ia hendak masuk ke gym dan melihat aku yang memberikan mu terapi kepala. Suga-san langsung bergegas berjalan ke arah kita berdua dan memukul tangan ku dan menatap ku seperti ibu-ibu yang memergoki anaknya tengah di bully.

 

"Hinata, apakah kepala mu masih sakit?" tanya Suga-san sambil membelai-belai kepalamu dan kau mengeleng-gelengkan kepala mu sambil meringkuk kedalam pelukan Suga-san kalian benar-benar terlihat bagai ibu dan anak.

 

"Suga-san, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

 

"Ada apa? Apakah Kageyama melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Suga-san sambil membuat gerakan meremas sesuatu dengan kedua tangan. Hey kau baru saja berpikiran mesumkan Suga-san?!

 

"Nilai ku jelek semua dan sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester, apa yang harus aku lakukan Suga-san?!" teriak mu sambil kembali memeluk Ibum- maksudku Suga-san. Suga-san, dia mengelap ingusnya dibaju mu! Kenapa kau tidak mempersalahkannya. Oi Suga-san ingusnya tambah banyak di bajumu!

 

"Kalau kau belajar sungguh-sungguh kau pasti bisa..." aku menatap wajah kosong mu yang diberikan senyuman malaikat oleh Suga-san.

 

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai dua angka selama ini..."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Eh?" 

 

Kau terkejut dengan tanggapan Suga-san, yah itu memang parah sih... Aku bersyukur aku masih dapat dua angka pada nilai ku walau tetap harus mendapatkan kelas tambahan.

 

"Hmm! Jangan sombong raja, nilai mu juga jelek." nih orang kenapa tiba-tiba disini dan kenapa dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan? Dasar kacamata sialan.

 

"Diam saja kau mata em-"

 

"Tsukishima!" teriak mu yang langsung memeluk Tsukishima, dan itu membuat ku cukup cemburu tapi aku tidak dapat melarang karena ia juga teman kita dari kecil.

 

"-san... Tolong bantu aku belajar!"

 

"Tidak mau."

 

"Uaaaa! Pelitshima! Saltyshima! Kejamshima! Pelitshima!"

 

Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Tsukishima sialan! Sekarang ia tambah berisik bahkan ia mengataimu Pelitshima dua kali.  
Kacamata sialan ini tiba-tiba menatap ku, ia pun mengeluarkan senyuman minta sleding kepada ku. "Boleh saja, tapi si raja ini juga harus memohon."

 

"Kenapa jadi aku?!"

 

Tangan Suga-san tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahuku, ia menatap ku tersenyum tapi aura yang dikeluarkan nya itu sangat tidak nyaman.

 

"Lakukan saja Kageyama, demi Hinata..."

 

Kau anak tirikan aku Suga-san!

 

"Mohon bantuannya..." Aku pun bersuara sangat kecil, aku tidak akan membiarkan ia besar kepala dengan permohonan ku.

 

"Huh? Tidak kedengaran..."

 

"Ayo yang benar minta tolongnya Kageyama." Aku menatap Suga-san seperti anak yang ngambek karena dipaksa meminta maaf kepada musuhnya. Kenapa aku jadi di bully begini sih...

 

Karena kesal aku mengambil nafas dalam dalam sebelum berteriak, "Mohon bantuanyaaaa, sialan!" 

 

"Uaaa!" teriak Hinata dan Tsukishima.

 

"Kenapa kau teriak!"

 

"Kalian berisik banget sih, cepat latihan sebentar lagi dimulai!" teriak Pelatih Ukai dari dalam gym.

 

"Kenapa kau teriak!"

 

"Kalian berisik banget sih. Cepat kesini, latihan sebentar lagi dimulai!" teriak Pelatih Ukai dari dalam gym.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

  
Tsukishima pun membantu Hinata belajar, bukan hanya Hinata... Ia juga membantu ku karena dipaksa Suga-san. Suga-san bilang kalau aku tidak belajar sungguh-sungguh, aku dipastikan tidak dapat mengikuti latihan tanding di Tokyo karena harus mengikuti ulangan tambahan, aku sangat senang saat melihat wajah dongkol Kacamata sialan ini waktu dipaksa Suga-san membantu aku belajar tapi aku sedikit kagum -meskipun aku tidak menunjukan rasa kagum ku pada kacamata sialan ini- walaupun ia terpaksa ia tetap mengajari aku dengan sungguh-sungguh, mungkin karena aku sudah berteman dengannya dari kecil.

 

Suga-san juga mengajak Hinata ke Tokyo kalau dia berhasil mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan saat ulangan nanti, dan untuk ijin ke Tokyo, aku tidak tau bagaimana ia mendapatkan ijin dari pelatih Ukai, Takeda-sensei, dan Daichi-san... Itu masih sebuah misteri.

 

The Power Mama Suga

 

Ini akan menjadi perjalanan keluar kota pertama ku bersama anggota club Karasuno dan ditambah Hinata, aku sungguh tidak sabar. Aku ingin sekali lagi melihat permainan setter Nekoma itu, bukan hanya itu aku juga tidak sabar bertanding dengan club voli dari sekolah Tokyo yang lain.

 

"Kageyama, apa kau mendengarkan ku! Bahasa Inggris mu payah banget..." suara Tsukishima yang terdengar kesal menghilangkan lamunan ku, ia memegang hasil ulangan harian bahasa inggris ku dan mengoyang-goyangkannya didepan wajah ku.

 

"Semua jawabannya ada semua dicerita ini, kenapa kau masih saja salah? Kau juga harus bisa mengingat beberapa kosa kata bahasa Inggris, dan juga penulisan bahasa Inggris mu salah! Yang benar itu 'The twilight sky' bukan The tewiligth sky!"

 

Aku pun membuang wajah tidak mau menatapnya.

 

"Kau pasti keburu-buru, kau harus mengerjakannya dengan tenang Kageyama-kun." ujar Hinata yang langsung aku tatap, ia terlihat terlonjak lalu pura-pura berani mengajak aku berantem.

 

"Kau juga sama Hinata, kau sama payahnya dengan Kageyama!" tegur Tsukishima yang langsung membuat gadis ini lemes seketika.

 

"Orang Japang tidak memerlukan bahasa Inggris!" ujar ku yang sepertinya membuat si kacamata ini kesal.

 

"Kalau begitu tidak usah ikut ke Tokyo!" balasnya.

 

"Kageyama..."

 

Aku langsung menatap Daichi-san yang menanggil ku dan melakukan hand signal dan bertanya kepadaku apa artinya.

 

"B Quick, A, C, serangan cepat setter, serangan kiri-belakang, D, sejajar, semi, right attack." aku tidak memperdulikan tatapan Hinata dan Tsukishima yang menatap ku aneh.

 

Daichi-san tersenyum mendengar jawabanmu.

 

"Berapa lama kau menghafal itu semua?"

 

"Kurang dari sehari..." jawab ku santai, namun tiba-tiba saja wajah dan aura Daichi-san sangat mengerikan sampai aku dibuat merinding dan ketakutan, "Itu berarti aku tidak akan membiarkan mu bilang kalau kau tidak bisa mengingat kosa kata bahasa Inggris itu." mendengar nada tegas Daichi-san semua orang diruang ganti itu terkejut dan takut.

 

"Ih! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Kageyama, aku juga mau ikut ke Tokyo!" teriak Hinata yang sepertinya rasa takut kepada Daichi-san sudah hilang.

 

Dan seharian itu aku dan Hinata hanya menghafalkan kosa kata bahasa Inggris yang sudah disusun Tsukishima.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Aku menatap langit senja yang sedang diguyur hujan, aku memegang payung berwarna biru ditangan kanan ku. Aku menunggu mu didepan pintu masuk sekolah sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Aku menunggu mu karena aku tau kau pasti tidak membawa payung dan menilih pulang hujan-hujanan, aku khawatir kau akan sakit dan mengganggu kegiatan mu nantinya apalagi sebentar lagi ulangan tengah semester.

 

Kau pasti sedang asik berbicara dengan teman setim mu hingga lupa waktu, seharusnya setengah jam yang lalu kegiatan latihan bola voli mu sudah selesai. Aku menguap bosan menunggu mu, harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu mu. Namun saat ingat apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu saat kau menunggu ku pulang sampai larut malam membuat ku berhenti mengeluh dalam hati, pasti kau lebih bosan menunggu ku waktu itu.

 

"Eh, Kageyama?" suara mu membuat ku sadar dari lamunan ku.

 

"Lama sekali kau boge, ayo pulang... Aku antar kau sampai kerumah."

 

"Wah! Kageyama-kun kau tau saja aku tidak bawa payung..." kau memberikan aku senyuman yang dari dulu aku sukai, aku

 

rela melakukan apapun asal dapat melihat senyum itu...

 

Senyuman bahagia mu yang sangat manis... 

 

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah mu, kau selalu menceritakan cerita yang sudah beberapa kali kau ceritakan kepada ku, namun aku tidak pernah bosan mendengar semua itu dari mu.

 

"Kageyama, kalau nanti nilai ulangan mu jelek jangan nangis yah." ujar mu dengan nada mengejek.

 

"Apa kata mu, Boge!" kau menutup mata mu saat aku meletakkan tangan ku diatas kepalamu. Kau sepertinya menduga aku akan meremas kepada mu.

 

"Kau juga... Jangan sampai nilai mu jelek. " ujar ku sambil mengelus kepala orange mu, aku memberi kan senyuman terbaik untukmu tapi kau menatap ku sambil mengerutkan wajah mu.

 

"Kau kenapa Kageyama-kun? Tiba-tiba senyum begitu, apa kau mencoba meniru Suga-san lagi? Mengerikan tau..."  
Aku pun merubah elusan ku menjadi remasan dikepalamu, siapa tau kau menjadi lebih pintar.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Pengumuman nilai ujian sudah dimulai. Aku duduk dengan gugup menunggu Ono-sensei yang membagikan lembaran jawaban ulangan bahasa Inggris kami.

 

"Naruto."

 

"Sasuke."

 

"Shikamaru."

 

Semakin Ono-sensei memanggil teman kelas ku semakin aku merasa gugup. 

 

"Gintoki."

 

"Hijikata."

 

"Sougo."

 

"Kondo."

 

"Karamatsu."

 

"Handa."

 

"Eren."

 

"Erwin."

 

"Levi."

 

Sebentar lagi nama ku akan dipanggil.

 

"Bakugou."

 

"Dan terakhir..."

 

Ono-sensei pun menatap ku, aku tidak tau apa maksud dari tatapannya itu. Apakah nilai ku bagus atau tidak? Raut wajah Ono-sensei tidak terbaca sama sekali.

 

"Kageyama..." Ono-sensei memanggil nama ku, aku berjalan kaku ketempatnya. 

 

"Kageyama, aku tau selama seminggu ini kau berusaha untuk tidak tidur dikelas, aku juga tau kalau kau sebentar lagi ada latihan voli di luar kota." Ono-sensei menyerahkan selembar kertas ulangan ku.

 

"Selamat nilai mu bagus, kau tidak perlu mengikuti ulangan tambahan lagi."

 

Aku pun tersenyum bahagia yang membuat teman satu kelas ku terkejut. Mungkin mereka pikir aku hanya bisa membuat senyuman yang mengerikan.

 

"Kageyama!" aku mendengar suara Hinata yang memanggil ku. Aku berbalik untuk menatap si pemilik suara. Ia terlihat bahagia, mungkin nilainya juga bagus.

 

"Kageyama, ayo kita bertaruh nilai siapa yang paling tinggi!"

 

"Siapa takut..."

 

"Yang lebih rendah harus mentraktir bakpao daging! Hitungan ketiga ucapkan bersama-sama yah..."

 

"1."

 

"2."

 

"3."

 

"60/65."

 

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah kesal mu. 

 

Aku menunduk dan berbisik ditelinganya.

 

"Aku tunggu bayarannya saat pulang nanti."

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Apakah itu Tokyo Tower?!" suara Hinata yang kelewatan semangat membuat ku tertarik dengan objek yang sedang dilihatnya.

 

Wow itu Tokyo Tower yah?

 

"Itu hanya menara pemancar biasa." ujar Tsukishima dengan nada malasnya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. 

 

"Jadi itu bukan Tokyo tower..." gumam ku pelan.

 

Aku pun mengalihkan perhatian ku kepada Daichi-san yang sedang bertengkar kecil dengan Kuroo-san dan Suga-san yang terlihat malu, tidak lama kemudian Hinata terlihat mendatangi Kuroo-san seperti menanyakan sesuatu, itu kenapa Kuroo-san senyum sok ganteng banget didepan Hinata? Dan kenapa sekarang ia pundung sendiri? Pasti karena Kuroo-san dibully Suga-san dan Daichi-san. Samar-samar aku mendengar mereka mengejek Kuroo-san sok ganteng.

 

.

.

.

.

.

"Muntah! Muntah!" teriak Bokuto-san yang mengejutkan semua orang dalam gedung gym yang sedang kami pakai berlatih ini.   
Kuroo-san mendatangi Bakuto-san yang masih teriak-teriak gaje didepan pintu.

 

"Oi ada apa?"

 

"Muntah! Karasuno muntah! Pingsan!"

 

"Tenangkan dirimu, tarik nafas dalam-dalam... Keluarkan." ujar Suga-san menenangkan.

 

"Jadi kenapa Karasuno muntah?" tanya Kuroo-san yang melihat Bokuto-san sudah membaik. Aku pun ikut mendekati Bakuto-san yang sedang digerumbungi oleh tim Nekoma dan Karasuno itu.

 

"Prempuan berambut orange baru saja memuntahi ku..." ujar Kenma yang kebetulan lewat sambil membawa kantongan plastik yang dapat dipastikan kalau itu baju yang dimuntahi Hinata, aku sih tidak terkejut karena dari dulu dia memang suka mabuk darat.

 

"Eh, lalu dimana Hinata? Oh, anak ku yang malang!"

 

"Ruang kesehata-" belum selesai Kenma menyelesaikan perkataannya Suga-san sudah terlebih dahulu berlari sangat cepat. Aku pun juga mengikuti dari belakang. Sejak kapan Suga-san berlari secepat ini? Insting seorang Ibu benar-benar luar biasa.

 

"Hinata!" teriak Suga-san saat sudah sampai ruang kesehatan dan membuat Akaashi-san yang menjaga Hinata terkejut.

 

"Sugawara-san, bisa kau pelankan suara mu... Gadis ini masih tidur."

 

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Hinata, kau sudah bisa kembali berlatih Akaashi-san."

 

"Bukankah kalian sedang latihan dengan Nekoma, biar aku saja yang jaga Sugawara-san."

 

Tunggu ini ada apa? Kenapa mereka berdua seperti sedang memperebutkan Hinata? Ini bukan seperti lelaki memperebutkan perempuan, tapi lebih seperti Ibu kandung dan Ibu tiri memperebutkan hak asuh anak!

 

"Habis ini Fukurodani akan latihan loh..."

 

"Tidak... Masih lama, kau saja yang pergi karena kau masih latihan Sugawara-san."

 

Aku pun memutuskan pergi melanjutkan latihanku ketimbang melihat emak emak merebutkan anak, pada kemana sih suami mereka!

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Kenma, keren yah..." ujar mu dengan nada yang kentara akan kekaguman.

 

"Aku kemarin muntah dibajunya, mungkin setelah latihan nanti aku akan minta maaf kepadanya..." ujar mu dengan senyuman manis yang selama ini tidak pernah aku lihat selama menjadi teman mu.

 

Andai aku tahu itu adalah awal mula kau mulai menjauh dari ku dan mulai dekat dengan lelaki lain...

 

Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu ikut kami ke Tokyo...

 

Tapi melihatmu tersenyum bahagia bagai musim semi membuat aku menyerah dan merasa puas dengan hanya melihat mu bahagia dengan orang lain.

 

Namun tidak dengan hari ini entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana dengan rambut yang aku tata dengan gaya Modern Slick Back hasil dari berguru dengan Satori-san, aku kembali memeriksa handphone ku dan membuka email mu yang mengajak ku, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi untuk bermain salju disekolah.

 

Aku sudah berkeliling sekolah yang sepi ini karena sedang libur musim dingin, namun belum juga menemuinya... 

 

"Kemana bocah itu pergi?"

 

Aku pun memutuskan pergi ke gym, saat berjalan aku melihat gadis berambut sebahu yang keriting sedang bermain main dengan salju. Gadis itu sedang membuat empat buah kelinci yang ditaruh berjejer.

 

Manisnya...

 

Aku pun tersenyum tipis lalu aku mengambil sejumput salju dan membentuknya menjadi bola.

 

Aku pun berjalan pelan supaya Hinata tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku pun membidik kepala orange itu dan melemparnya dengan tepat sasaran.

 

"Ah, Kageyama!" teriak Hinata sambil mengembungkan pipinya...

 

Ia cemberut, betapa manisnya...

 

"Headshot!"

 

"Asshole!" teriaknya yang membuat ku terkejut, dari mana dia mempelajari kata-kata itu.

 

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan umpatan itu?"

 

"Tsukishima." ujarnya dengan santai, Kacamata sialan! Jangan membuat Hinata memiliki mulut salty seperti mu.

 

"Jangan pernah mengikuti umpatan apapun dari mulutnya." ucapku tegas.  
Aku pun ikut duduk disamping sang pujaan hatiku, aku juga ikut membentuk kelinci dari salju walaupun bentuknya tidak secantik buatan Hinata.

 

"Aku mencari mu kemana-mana, rupanya disini."

 

"Kenapa kau datang kesekolah padahal hari ini kita sedang libur."

 

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak terkubur salju."

 

"Cih, tapi baguslah aku jadi tidak main sendiri. Tadi aku email Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi tapi mereka berdua tidak bisa datang."

 

Aku merasakan jari lembut dan kecil Hinata menyentuh pelipis ku, hentikan Boge! Kau membuat wajah ku memanas. 

 

"Tumben kau menata rambutmu? Mimpi apa kau tadi malam?"

 

Aku pun menggenggam tangan mungil itu. 

 

"Hinata aku... "

 

Aku menuntun tangan mungil digenggamanku mendekati mulutku lalu aku kecup mersa satu satu jari-jari milik Hinata.

 

"Kageyama apa yang..."

 

"Dengarkan aku dulu..." ujar ku dengan lembut, aku pun menatap Hinata dengan sarat akan cinta...

 

"Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali saja, jadi dengarkan baik-baik..."

 

Aku melihatnya tersipu saat aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya, hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku mengesek lembut hidungku menjadi Eskimo kiss.

 

"Aku menyukaimu, dari dulu hingga sekarang."

 

Aku melihat Hinata tersentak."Be-Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

 

"Tidak... "

 

"Kageyama, aku..."

 

Aku pun mengelus surai orange itu lembut dan memberikannya senyuman kecil yang tidak memiliki unsur menyeramkan seperti biasanya.

 

"Kau tidak harus menjawab sekarang, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu seberapa lama pun itu..." bisikku, aku pun mengecup jidat Hinata.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Seperti pagi biasanya, pagi ini juga aku akan lari pagi. Sudah setengah jam aku belari, kaki ku entah mengapa berlari menuju sebuah taman yang biasanya penuh dengan anak-anak, namun sekarang sedang kosong mungkin karena musim dingin dan saljunya sangat menumpuk disana.

 

Tidak...

 

Taman kecil itu tidak kosong, ada dua orang disana yang sangat kukenali.

 

Hati ku sakit, ini lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan kalah dalam pertandingan, saat aku melihat kedua orang yang sangat aku kenali itu sedang berciuman mesra ditaman yang kosong dan dipenuhi salju.

 

Kenma dan Hinata...

 

Mungkin Kalau orang lain yang melihat, mereka pasti akan bergumam betapa romantisnya pasangan itu...

 

Tapi aku...

 

Harusnya aku tau resiko yang aku terima saat aku mengungkapkan perasaan ku, tapi kenapa hati ku tetap merasakan sakit ini. Aku pun berbalik berlari pulang kerumah, sekarang aku hanya ingin mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

 

Mungkin besok adalah hari, aku ditolak oleh Hinata. Tak apa karena dari awal I set her free, walaupun hati ku sakit...  
Aku juga akan bahagia melihatnya bahagia. 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Tidak terasa aku sudah kelas tiga, itu berarti hanya tinggal satu tahun saja aku harus berada di kursi sekolah menengah atas dan sudah satu tahun kau menjalin hubungan dengan Kenma, aku dengar ia melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas tokyo.  
Kita berada dikelas yang sama, aku sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu lebih sering dari biasanya.

 

Namun entah mengapa hari ini kau terlihat gelisah. Sejak awal istirahat hingga akhir istirahat kau selalu melihat handphone mu.

 

Hingga akhirnya kau menangis di pelukan ku, setelah tiga bulan lamanya kau tampak gelisah. Kau bilang Kenma menghilang dan tidak memberi kabar kepadamu, bukan hanya kepada mu namun juga teman dekatnya yang lain. Saat melihat mu sesedih ini hati ku lebih hancur dari pada kau memulai hubungan dengannya.

 

Ku mohon jangan menangis dan berhenti lah sedih... 

 

Karena aku merasa lebih sakit ketimbang dirimu....

 

...

 

Aku menatap pemandangan kota tokyo dari kaca besar di apartemen besar milik Osamu-san, setelah selesai pesta kelulusan sekaligus acara melamar Kiyoko-san aku meminta bertemu dan berbicara empat mata dengan Osamu-san. Setelah ia mengantar Hinata pulang ia meminta ku bertemu di apartemen mewah miliknya.

 

"Kageyama-san, ini aku membuatkan teh untuk mu."

 

Aku pun mendudukan diriku disofa milik Osamu-san, aku sengaja duduk didepannya supaya bisa langsung menatap wajahnya.

 

"Osamu-san, aku sudah berteman dengan Hinata sejak kecil. Aku mengenalnya luar dan dalam... Bagiku ia bagaikan buku yang terbuka, sangat dengan mudah dibaca namun karena aku bodoh aku tidak dapat memahami isi buku itu. Aku tidak tau kapan ia akan sakit hati dan sedih seperti dulu, akibat orang itu..."

 

"Orang itu?"

 

Aku menatap langsung mata sayu itu tajam.

 

"Jadi ku mohon, jangan pernah sakiti dirinya dan meninggalkan Hinata seperti orang itu." aku pun berdiri dan menunduk memberi salam ingin berpamitan.

 

"Jika sampai ia menangis di pelukanku karena dirimu, maka aku tidak akan sungkan menghajarmu..." ujar ku di depan pintunya dan meninggalkannya yang sedang berpikir siapa orang itu.

 

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading...  
> Jangan lupa tinggalkan Kudos dan Comment...


End file.
